Highschool DxD: The Fourth Faction
by BlackHawk571X
Summary: Do you ever wonder why you have nightmares to seemed to real and yet so confusing? Alex Druvralo wondered as he attends Kuoh Academy, earned the title of 'Kendo King' and pretty much have the likeness of the school there, mainly the females. Could his life get better? No. It won't. For in the next few years, he will learn the truth of his nightmares, and it will shake the Factions.
1. Chapter 1

**Hello everyone, my name is Blackhawk571X. And I bring you this story from the depths of hell... I mean my mind. Lol. This story has floated in my mind for a while, and I thought to myself 'why not? Why not add a fourth being into the Highschool DxD that would be so terrifying that saying even their races name would send shivers down the spines of even the known strongest fighters of that universe, that even one of these creatures would be disaster for anyone?'. And so I bring you this story, filled with the usual perverted style of the anime but with more serious elements. And maybe some death and some life that did not happen in the canon, like someone who was supposed to die lives and vise versa. And yes, the oc WILL be getting a harem, not because of girls falling for him left and right, but because of the NATURE of his race . Why that is will be revealed in future chapters. Don't worry Issei will have his harem too, just not the usual way he got them, that will be seen in this story.**

 **So now...from J.K Rowling...wait what... Harry Potter and the Chamber of... Hey! What the fuck your doing in my backyard!? Get out of here! Sorry some asshole tried to advertise the wrong storyline in this universe. Anyway here is (asshole appears in window) HARRY POTTER AND THE CHAMBER OF HERMIONE'S - Oh for fuck sakes, get out of here! (Shove guy out of window, cue Wilhelm scream) Sigh anyway, here is Highschool DXD: The Fourth Faction.**

In the distant past, a war was waged. A war so terrible it was called The Great Holy War, for it ruined so much of the land and took many lives, both the innocent and the guilty. In this war were three factions, the angels of Heaven, the fallen angels of Grigori, and the devils of Hell. These three sides fought each other for control of the Earth and the soul of humanity, fighting for years to come. But it would be the final year of the war, that changed everything in that war and life after it. A force that would unite these factions together, if only for that final year, to fight side by side for a single purpose. The emergence of a new, but far ancient threat. They would be called the fourth faction, a faction of monstrous creatures of darkness and light. This foe ain't revolutionary or righteous, they want absolute destruction of God's creations and domination of the Earth. For in that first and final year, they wiped a third of the angels, fallen angels, and devils that almost pushed them to the edge of being endangerment of extinction, before being sealed into the realms of their own hell called Purgatory. If this force were to get out again, it will mean the destruction of all of humanity, heaven and the underworld, as well as the enslavement of all the non-Christian factions, as for it would be God's first creatures to walk and dominate the Earth once more. And so their name would bring absolute fear to anyone who hears it, for they were called...

 _The Leviathans_

 **Thousands of years ago**

 **Before the end of The Great Holy War**

In a field far from the front lines of the holy war, a devil was trying to escape with his life after having a light spear through his shoulder. The red haired human-like Devil with noble-looking clothes would come across a field of almost glass like land with a river going through it. This area was not on the maps of devil intelligence, so this must be a forgotten land mark. Before he made a move towards the river, which was no more than 3 feet across, a light spear came out of nowhere, burying itself a few feet from him. The devil looked around to find the being responsible for it. Sure enough on his left, a fallen angel, a man with dark blue haired man with a dark blue cloak on his back with a wizard-like robe, come towards the river and with a light spear draw a line near the river. The devil looked at the fallen angel with narrowed eyes in hate, it was obvious that the fallen angel want that water for himself, his eyes wandered on his form to see that his left leg was bleeding. He was limping a bit to the river, but he knew the fallen angel would be ready for a fight, just like he was. Just before anyone made a move, a longsword dug itself into a pile of rocks away from them, getting their attention. They both look to see a pure angel from heaven, a white haired female in knights armor on a cliff looking down on them before stepping off to join with her sword. Coming to the ground kneeling before standing up while grabbing her sword, ready to attack the devil and fallen angel. The two readied their weapons against the angel before reading them against each other. But the fallen angel made an eye movement to the angel, gesturing to make a move against her. The devil looked at the angel, who had an eyebrow up at this silent suggestion between her two enemies, then devil looked at the fallen angel and nodded. The fallen angel grinned before turning to angel with a serious stare, while the devil slowly turned to the angel. The female angel scoffed at their attempt to outnumber her, they both will die here anyway.

Before anyone made a move against one another, a sudden cracking sound was made. The three of them looked frantically around them as the sound was right around them. Then the ground caved in a foot or so as the river between them suddenly dry up. The three of them looked at each other before the ground fully collapsed, taking the three faction soldiers with it. After falling to a height of 30 feet, they get up to find themselves in a dark, wet, and very stale aired room about as big as an olympic swimming pool. The angel, fallen angel, and the devil looked around themselves in awe of this room, for it had markings that looked like the reptiles of the old earth, meaning that the room they are in is millions of years old! But then they looked at each other and got into battle stances, remembering that they are still enemies, despite the ancient history that was surrounding them. But as they looked at each other with hate and promise of death, they will be interrupted by fate once more, this time by the room itself. As soon as they summoned their weapons, torches that hadn't be lighted for thousands of years suddenly burst to light in a sickening green and yellow colors. They looked to see the markings more carefully, and to their shock, saw what looked like dinosaurs of all shapes and sizes against creatures that looked like them but more...ancient. Then they realized something. The dinosaurs weren't the rulers back than, they... were the hunted. They then saw a statue that look older than the statues of heaven and the underworld. They see the statue depicting a monstrous creature with a hammer like head with six eyes, four on the forehead area and two at the 'hammers' edge. The head, despite the hammerhead like face, also had a near crescent shape that is swept towards the back. After the head is a body with a hybrid body of a theropod and humanoid with spikes grown out of its spine, hips and elbows. And with its tail, it had a slick but spiky look with five knife like spikes at the end. And it add to this terrifying monster, it had huge wings that a hybrid look of an devil's wing but more draconian with spikes at the wings 'elbow' and the edges of the wings looked tattered. And finally the one detail they noticed the most due to how it stood out. On its chest was a symbol of a slim upside down A without the middle line and the ends curve into each to form spikes, and at the near bottom were trapezoid eyes that spoke one word, evil. As they saw this with widen eyes and a spike of uncontrollable fear, the wall behind the statue begin to crack with a unknown force as the room starts to shake violently with a cracks forming everywhere with a slight green glow. And that's when they heard whispering in a tongue none of them understand but they felt they're skin crawling with primal fear and the need to run way was driving them crazy. As the chant continues, the wall behind the statue cracked violently as the shaking stop as the huge cracks glow a green color that describes one word, evil. Then the eyes on the chest symbol glows the same color. And as that happen, the angel, the fallen angel, and devil felt one desire at that point; run. Run and never come back. Then an ungodly roar that nearly sounds like a dinosaur sounded and the wall exploded as the same statue was crumpled, only to see a near identical being coming out of the wall. Except for one thing, it's alive and it's ready to kill. The grey creature with black like veins and green eyes with jagged tri-iris' look at the three creatures before it and roared that seemed to reach the heavens and lunged at them with one goal in mind; kill. And then it went to attack the three as the nightmare ends.

 _Present day_

"AHHHHH!" A boy suddenly rose up from his nightmare sweating and panting like he had been running the marathon. The boy is a man of 17 years old with a light tan, dark brown hair with hints of blue and red highlights through his bangs and the small patriot-era tail at the back of his head near the skull joint. He blinks his eyes to get the sleep dust out of them, which are blue and green heterochromia eyes as he got out of bed. He saw a long mirror which showed his naked chest and stomach as he only wear underwear to bed, why because it was comfortable. He notices the time which is 5:00 in the morning, which was fine considering he always wake up because of his nightmare, a nightmare since he turned 13. He only had three hours to kill so he did some weight training and workouts, and got some breakfast before getting dressed for school. As he got dressed, he wondered how the day will go, considering his title as the Kendo King of Kuoh Academy, as title given to him on his first year before he transferred from Tokyo High. On his first day, he publicly challenged the schools Kendo team captain to see who was the real deal and who was there for 'fun', naturally the all girl Kendo team was mad thinking he was a sexist and what not. Their view of him changed at the end of the day when he defeated their captains with such skill and willpower, he was made captain that day to teach the all girl team all that he knew, and teached them he did. He laughed softly at what happened that day as his body went on autopilot to get dressed as he remember the events last year, as well as what occurred afterwards

 **One Year ago**

A boy of 16 years waited by leaning against a tree as he waited for his challengers to see who are real kendo swordsmen and who were in the club because it was fun. The last kendo team he leaded before was in Tokyo High and boy did he had his work cut out for him. Before becoming it's captain, it was in a mess, half of the 178 boys and girls in the group would skip out on practice during and after school, and those who were not barely made any progress. And if that wasn't the worst of it, the room where they practiced at were sometimes used for drug dealers hope to get some quick cash at the class's expense. No more he said. On that same day he challenged the Kendo captain, who displayed little skill compared to him, he expelled over two-thirds of the team, convinced the school board for more funding and the repairs for the room they practiced, and the drug dealers who tried to secure their spots for their operations who not only sent to the hospital with big red welts on their heads and body but also to jail for their crimes. Naturally the gang at the school wasn't happy about it and try to intimidate the young man, only suffer the same fate as their dealers. In that single highschool year, he turned from a zero nobody to a heroic somebody that everyone in the school admired, wanted to be like, and from mostly the girls, want. In that year, he went from never receiving a single love letter, although he did had a childhood crush that liked him back, to having his locker stuffed with love letters the day after his encounter with the gang and their arrests. He smiled after getting over his shock before taking all of them to read them. The next day he met all the girls that gave him a love letter, while he couldn't fully open his heart to any of them then and there, he promise to go on a date with each and every one of them every saturday. The girls agreed after getting over there fits of 'kyaa' and wanting to kiss the young man they crushed hard for. For the rest of the year, he had dates every week, and most agreed that they weren't compatible with him, and the one that did had to have a short relationship with before his move at the end of the year, but not before he give the girl a night to remember. But his train of thought was interrupted as the whole kendo team as well as their captains arrived. He looked to see two girls in front of him, despite the pink and brown haired beauties before him had a mix of anger and competitive glances as they heard how he challenged the kendo team captain to a duel at the end of school the very moment he introduced himself. Most of the class he was in were shocked by the challenge but his focus was the pink and brown haired girls now stand before him as they got over their shock by having an angry glare. He smile at the having been waiting for them and was surprised by the two girls wearing their kendo outfits. His smile at them turned into a serious glare as he asked.

"Are you both the captains of the kendo club?" He asked, getting the girls to widen their eyes abit at his tone before glaring back.

"Yes we are, I'm Murayama and this is Katase. We both have been Kendo captains since the middle of last year and we don't like how you challenged us. Therefore, we're gonna win this duel and make you apologize for your lack of respect." Murayama said, as her fellow kendo class clamored supportive cheers and words to tear down the male before them. The boy smiled at this and stood up.

"Good. I was afraid to once again tear down an incompetent captain like the last one before replacing him." The boy said, getting some girly-like growls before shocking them with his next piece.

"But it makes me very glad to stand before self-respecting captains of Kendo, along with a supportive team. I sure hope your skills as students of Kendo are as sharp as your beautiful figures, my ladies." He said with a light bow and right hand on his heart. He had to fight the urge to smile widely as his choice of words brought the girls from angry and combative spirits to girls who were being flirted on by their crushes. Murayama shook her head to fight down the obvious blush on her face as she retook her look of a competitive glare.

"Not we appreciate the compliments of our skill, but being flirty with us ain't gonna get you anywhere with us." Murayama said, making the boy smirk causing the blush she fought down to come back a little.

"Of course, miss Murayama. I'll let my skills of the sword get me somewhere rather than my skill to swoon beautiful girls such as you two. If I was so bold, I would call this duel a date with two very beautiful girls." The boy said, snickering at their near full faced blushes. He laugh out loud getting their attention.

"Don't worry you two, I know better to than to ask girls on a date at first sight, much less try to use my silver tongue to aim for your hearts. After all, actions speak louder than words, and I intend to let my skills, and my sword to do the talking." The boy said as he grab his homemade bokken from his guitar case that he had on him. On top of a black and red guitar with blue strings lad a bokken of nearly the same color scheme with one noticeable difference. The bokken had an angled blade that was near straight/curved but just enough to almost call it a katana. The girls widen their eyes in recognition of the bokken as the boy in front did a few twirls with his tool of choice before getting into a stance with a normal stance except with the bokken twisted sideways in his right hand to lay the middle of his blade as if laying it on it's side on his left hand which was flat as well. The two captains got out of their shocked states before moving into their stance as well. The three stand in silence as they look into each other for an opening as a minute pushed. But when a leaf was about to pass, the captains moved quickly to land a blow on him. He stood still as the both of the girls bokken was moving into each other, but he was ready as he drop his left hand to push his bokken forward to block them vertically. The girls were shocked again as he not only block them but did it one handed. The girls were about to push him back when the leaf came into their view and was grabbed gentilly by the boy before them. The boy then held his left hand with the leaf inside and blow it up to make the leaf by caught by breeze that swept over them. The boy smiled watching the leaf go, before glaring at the two with his 'game face', causing the girls eyes to widen in light shock before he pushed his bokken forward to lose their balance. Which it work if he wanted to push his advance, but this was about their skills he want to see not overpower them. The girls regained their ground as they saw the boy got into his stance once more. The pink haired girl was ticked at this but kept her composer while her friend glared at the boy, the two of them waited for this moment as they wanted to beat someone from Tokyo High, only to see him before them in their school as a student. Wanting to regained the ground she lost, Katase charged at him as he defended himself with only one arm as Murayama circled around them to find an opening. It's not she wasn't confident in her skills but was worry of his skills, for last year she saw the man fought two on one when the finalists were tied and was forced into a three-way match. Needless to say that she and everyone was shocked when he decimated them with one handed style kendo after injuring his left hand from the gang fight earlier that year. Murayama stop her reaccountment of last year's tournament as she heard her friend yelp as she was hit lightly in the head with a bokken. She stared at him in anger and she charge at him, only to be blocked by him the same way he blocked Katases strikes before he saw an opening on her left hip. Murayama yelped in pain as she was hit in the hip by the boy's bokken as he gave a disapprove tsk.

"I should've known better to be worried of losing to you due to not only two-to-one advantage but also to my one style kendo. You girls have a lot to learn from me if you have any hope to make top players of this year's kendo tournament." The boy said with sad look on his face as he faced them. The girls looked angry before noticing his left hand resting on his bokken to prepare for two hand kendo. They widen their eyes noticing the scar on his hand that looked to be done by a knife, before feeling a twinge of fear as he was now in two hand style kendo stance as the pink haired exclaimed.

"Wait! How are you using two hand style?! I thought you injured your hand last year?!" The girls nodded their heads. The boy toothly smiled which somehow got some girls to blush at his near white smile.

"Ah, so you both were the ones with the beautiful figures in last years tournament then? Yes, I did injure my hand last year by a gang member of Tokyo High but it is healed up so Im able to use two hand. It was during the rest of the year that I practised using one hand to be able to participate in the tournament. But now I'm able to switch stances at will and that my dear should scare you a little." The boy said before readying to end the duel. Murayama shook her head as to get the complement out of her head, before noticing her friend and facefaulted. Katase was blushing hard as the one boy she liked at that tournament was the one she had a crush on the very moment she laid eyes on him. Murayama however took an admiration of the boy, wanting to surpass him as the kendo champion. However, they both was left speechless as the boy moved towards them fast. They both try to defend themselves, but was failing as the boy would hit them for a few minutes, and it would've hurt a lot if not the form guard on his bokkens 'blade'. After ending his assault, the girls was sitting on their butts trying to catch their breaths, the boy put up his blade in his guitar case and walked up to the girls, putting hands out for them.

"Need a lift, beautiful kendo maidens?" The boy said, getting blushes from Murayama and Katase and some of the other girls for his choice of words, and how some of them read too many romance mangas. The girls took the offered hands of the boy, much to their hearts beating even faster, and they got up and saw him better, and again much to their beating hearts and glowing cheeks, he looked really handsome. The boy smile since he know why they were acting this way, heck even since mid school he knew why all girl throw their arms towards his direction. Just like how the nightmares have started, somehow he got the attention of the opposite sex, even high schoolers would like cutely around him. At first it friented him, and the boys wanted nothing to do with him since he was literally a 'chick magnet' by the school. But one was kind enough to give him the 'keys to heaven' as he had called it, a book of how to understand women, a book of how to woo women and how to give subtle signs that you aren't interested. With these three books, his highschool friend, Mason Alexander, brought him in the mountains to train him in the arts of the date, how to not be flustered by a cute girl trying to reach his heart were mere words, and how to meditate to be focused since the boy told Mason of his nightmares. One day the boy saw him practicing kendo and wanted to train in that as well. At first it was hell for him, but after a week of the month of his 'reform' he had a mastery of kendo at mid school level. And since his trip, he was a different person, he no longer suffered nightmares everyday, no longer got flustered by cute girls, and because of that he made friends that was worthwhile. At first the girls was crestfallen by the fact they can no longer tease their 'cutie prince' like they was to, but the fact the now 'the foot was on the other shoe' they always wear dreamy faces at his smallest of comments, much to the chargin of the guys. But he still got friends, and he was thankful to his friend Mason Alexander, since Mason was distrusted by most of the female populis for his tendencies of two-timings girls. When word got who taught the boy his new ways, most females tried to harm him for 'corrupting' him, but after they heard the story of how he helped him, they felt sorry since he told them about the nightmares, but not tell them the nature of them, and saw Mason in a new light. But that was weeks later that he dated two at once and let them know, only to get two slaps to the face. He sigh at the memory at how Mason tried to build a harem and how he helped his nightmares for years to come, until he turned 16, and the nightmares come back in full force. He then focused at the two with a smile, to which they blushed at, due to their growing affections for the boy.

"So...I guess we can call that match? Or would you maidens prefer to go for a second round?" The boy said, with a smile on his face. To which the girls smiled back and shook their heads.

"No thanks, I rather not get hit by you again." Murayama said teasingly, to which the boy laugh heartily. Hearing the boy laugh made their hearts beat a bit more faster.

"Well, I guess that's true. I don't want to get your beautiful figures all wilts just to satisfy my ego as a kendo master in-training." The boy said, making them blush still, but Murayama wanted to test the boy, pouted at him.

"Your just saying that just to see us naked later right? We already have perverts that peep on us every time we change after practice." Murayama said, getting some mad nods from the group of kendo beautys The boy smiled at them, grabbed both the former captains hands with his, and kissed the top of them, much to their blushes increasing.

"The only naked form of women I would be honored to witness is the one who loves me for who I am, and knows that I would make her happy for the rest of her days." The boy said, making all the girls blush heavy at the very romantic comment. But that change when the boy went to grab his guitar case.

"And as for these 'perverts', well let's just say that after I deal with them, they will have to peek in fear with eyes in the back of their heads." The boy said, walking to the captains.

"Let them peek tomorrow girls, so not only they can enjoy their last, but also to receive my special brand of punishment." The boy said, walking away to go home.

"See you ladies at practice. We'll have a meeting in the morning." The boy said. Murayama and Katase were placing their hands on their hearts to calm the fast beating in her chest as they watched the boy walked away. Katase knew that she fell in love with him, despite the early crush she had on one of the perverts, she now without a doubt she loves the boy...no her new captain. Murayama was having a harder time admitting her feelings for the boy, but she was having a hard time wanting to let the perverted trio peep on her girls just like the boy wanted. But she heard how he shaped up the Tokyo High kendo club after his match with their captain. So now she waited and the girls went home then

 **Next Day**

The pervert trio was very happy at this development. The girls were not subtle about changing their clothes today as they were able to see much. But on the other hand, they were only in the bras and panties, leaving them to wonder if they know that the trio was peeking. But before they would have the chance to know at the moment when they heard a voice behind them.

"Yo guys! Is this the spot for the kendo class?" A boy asked, which made them turn around to shush him.

"Shhh! Keep it down! We don't want the girls to know we are here!" The one with glasses said, as he went back to peep.

"Yeah, if you want to have a turn looking, you have wait until we're done!" The bald head said, joining his friend. But it was the last one that got the boy's attention.

"You must be the new guy huh? Glad we can have another guy around. Names Issei Hyoudou, what's yours?" The last one asked, waited a hand shake. The boy admitted that the last one was not concern about the new addition since he was waiting a turn, so he saw fit to get to know the new guy. He had much potential, over after he give him and the others their harshest punishment yet, but hopeful it will be the last since it was nothing compared to what he wanted to make them go through. But he pushed those in the back of his mind in favor of introducing myself after the handshake.

"Alex Druvralo, from the States. I thought I saw you guys in class yesterday?" Alex asked.

"Yeh but we weren't paying attention in class the another day, but when you challenged the captains, we were shocked at the announcement. I guess you got your butt handed to you huh?" Issei asked as his friend exclaims.

"Holy shit! They're stripping out of their underwear! Issei come look!" The bald headed one said. This got Issei's attention and he was about to join them, but Alex grabbed his shoulder and whispered in his ear. Issei stood their as his face suddenly went pale. He then watched as Alex slowly unstethed his bokken as Issei's friend exclaims again, this time in disappointment.

"Ah come on, they have pasties and tape on. Who thought of this idea?!" The glasses one said, but before he heard the women laugh, a bokken suddenly went through the wall, much to the perverts and girls surprise. The perverts then heard Alex said a piece that put fear into their spines.

"Be grateful that those girls are in pasties and tape, for that will be the last time that they will embarrass themselves, just so I can catch you pricks in the act." Alex said darkly, as the glasses and balded one turn to see Alex with a purple demon head behind him. Issei was thankful to not be receiving the punishment as harsh as his friends since he never got to see anything. But Alex promise that he can only suffer a light bokken strike on his head from the girls for joining his friends, but for not seeing the girls today.

"And as for why the girls did as I asked... it's for how I can prove how much **I** respect their privacy...as **their kendo captain**." Alex said as he drew his custom made bokken. The boys was paling at this new student, hoping what he was saying was wrong. Unfortunately they were wrong as Alex ordered the girls to make the boys strip to their undies, and make them wear maid outfits with a sign that said, 'We are perverts and we love maids!' on it. The perverts then got the worse of it as Alex pulled out his bokken and threatenly ordered them to start walking through the halls. The school was shocked on how the new student paraded the 'maids' throughout the school, much to the shock, amusement, embarrassment, and laughs from the girls, and humiliation from the punished. And for the rest of the school year, the girls felt like they had a victory thanks to the new guy and some even admitted to liking him for what he did. The guys, mainly the one called 'The prince of Kuoh' shook his head at the creative way to humiliate the open perverts that will haunt them for the rest of this year and the next. Issei, as Alex promised, only got light strikes on the head, which give him a headache from his punishment which one of the girls got him an ice pack to help ease the pain. And for the rest of the school year, no one dared peek at the girls changing room in fear of the 'Kendo Demon' as told by the pervert duo, but everyone else would prefer 'Kendo King' of Kuoh Academy. But by the girls of the Kendo club, they would call him something else, much to his amusement.

 **Present Day**

"Good morning Alex-senpai/dono/sensei!" The girls said as he was passing by to his locker. To which he turned to walk to them, and they looked at their slightly blushing as group of girls was their kendo outfits, and he smiled at them.

"Good morning My Kendo Maidens! Hope you ladies are ready for today's lesson" Alex said with a toothed smirk, which got more redder blushes from girls. One of which was Katase, as she was blushing more than the others.

"Yes senpai, we are ready. And Alex...after training..can we.. you know?" Katase said, only to murrmer the last words, poking her fingers together, hoping he would say yes. After the punishment of the 'Perv Trio' by Alex, the girls of the Kendo club felt their like for their captain rising as he taught them everything he knew by his friend Mason.

Alex smiled at her, since that day the girls would be distracted by his body as well as how he would teach them up close. Which made the other girls jealous and ask for upclose training.

"Yes Katase we can. I'm surprise that you still need practice at school" Alex said teasingly, which made Katase blush more.

"We..well you are a great teacher. And some of your moves are still confusing to me, so of course I'm gonna ask for after school training." Katase said, as if stating a point. It made not only the girls giggle at how she was trying to get 'private' lessons, and Alex rolled his eyes.

"Well if you stop staring at my six pack and pecks you wouldn't need to have to take extra class, now won't you?" Alex said, getting blushes and giggles from the girls as Alex heard someone behind him.

"Well, if you don't train shirtless, we wouldn't have distractions now would we?" A girl said. Alex turn to see Murayama, smiling with a light blush.

"Well, if I didn't, then how do you expect to fight against an opponent that is all buff and manly then?" Alex said with a grin, getting an eye roll from her.

"I wouldn't be that flustered by a guy's muscles that easy. If anything, I like the strong mental type over the big and buff guys since they only focus on their 'big strong arms', bleh, why did you show me that show last week?" Murayama said. Alex smiled at how she didn't like Fullmetal Alchemist.

"Well they have to have almost every character type, and some goods ones are like Colonel Armstrong. Just don't say that to any weebs around or we'll never hear the end of it. And plus you said you ladies had nothing to do so I made it movie night pretty much." Alex said, and that got sighs from the ladies since, despite the fact he had a hot bod body and kendo training of a highschool master, he liked to watch anime and read manga. It was a little turn off when he presented his shelf of manga and dvd's, but he had some really good one's. But he put that thought away as he felt someone try to punch him in the back of his head. And so, without fail, he ducked and jump a roundhouse kick to the back of whoever's head that tried to attack. And just like the other times, ever since their punishment, the bald headed and glasses wearing perverts try to harm him like cowards. But for now, only the glasses one try his best, much to the chrestenfall of his friend.

"Damn dude, do you really have to kick him into a locker? I know we learn our lesson, but can you ease up the punishment factor?" The bald headed one asked as he walked up to him, seeing his friend, yet again, head stuck in locker.

"Well if you guys stop being cowards and actually face me like men, you wouldn't have to suffer like this. And don't you forget what I said back then Matsuda, for I really could've made it worse for you too." Alex said, remembering how Matsuda's friend, Motohama, had tried to get by him by sneaking into the changing room and set up a camera. Little did he know, Alex set up his own cameras at the principals and girls permission. And after seeing the footage during lunch, he saw him get his camera out of the changing room, he went after him like a hound, tied him to a flagpole with nothing but his underwear and chest marked with a sharpie "I love girls but can't get any!". After lifting him to the top of the pole he then went on his way, whistling to the tunes in his head, ignoring the laughs, and the loving looks of the majority of the female populis, of his yet again accomplished mission. Alex sighed as her heard someone behind.

"Alex Druvralo, you're at it again I see. When are you gonna stop putting the pervert's head in lockers?" A female said behind him, which drew a sigh and turns to her. The girl was one of the Kouh Beauty's as number three. Surprisingly for Alex, if she was like the top two, she would by competition to them, but she couldn't due to her strict guidelines as student president.

"Well Miss Shitori, if this pervert wasn't a coward and try to man up, his head wouldn't need to meet his favorite spot in school now would we, Motohama?" Alex said, giving a kick to the legs of said pervert, which to everyone shock he pulled himself out and tried again, only to meet Alex's karate chop to his neck. As he slumped, everyone shook their head as Alex lifted him up over his shoulder. He then looked to 'his' girls and said.

"Sorry girls, meetings gonna have to be later on ok? You know how it is." Alex said, getting sad sighs from his kendo group.

"Well hurry up with him, no pervert is gonna take away our Alex time!" Murayama said, getting nods from her group. Alex smiled as he walked up to both her and Katase and kissed their cheeks. Sona watched with a sweatdrop as the girls not only yell in jealousy, but the former captains blushed deeply as Alex walked away. She then shook her head at the antics of Alex since meeting him last year, but she was worried about his aura. Despite being a human as he claimed, his aura and power level is at the beginnings of a middle low-level demon. So if he wanted to, he can already be a high low-level demon, surpassing some of her peers as newly reincarnated devils. But she and her friend Rias had been keeping an eye on him, since they knew that others would be interested too. But as she walked away, she did not notice or feel the presence of a figure in the halls. The figure was invisible to both humans AND supernatural beings, as he walked throughout the school, keeping an eye on his target, Alex Druvralo. The figure knew his time is short and the Fallen Angels will make their move, and once they do, the figure will have to reveal his identity to not only Alex, but to the supernatural world. The figure walked off, done with it's job as it shifted the full body cloak to reveal his green triple iris eyes.

 **Scene change / After School**

Alex walked back to his Kendo training room after the day was over to get his stuff. As he passed by what many have told him was the Occult Research building, he could care less since he was a member and captain of the Kendo Club. But as he passed, he notice someone staring at him, so he looked around until his eyes meet hers. Standing at the window was a red headed girl with hair that reached her thighs, which was killer just like the rest of her body. Alex knew her as Rias Gremory, the school's number one beauty and queen in the eyes of the female populis, but to him, she was an average girl with a weird interest in studying the supernatural, but he digress. The one that really got his intersat somehow is Kouh's second beauty and second to Ria's club, Akeno Himejima. She was just as beautiful and if not more due to her hair and eyes. He liked them about her when he talked to her, which to nobody saw that her teasing worked on him, but Rias and Sona, which made Rias pout a little cause she tried the same.

He saw Akeno and waved at her, which made her make an 'oh' face before she smiled and waved back. Alex, for some reason felt his cheeks heat a little before he went on his way. Akeno giggled at the seamlessly unflustered Kendo King, and yet she could him just like any other boy. It made Rias pout every time she can't get a reaction but Akeno can. She sighed as Alex stepped away from view to stare at her queen.

"How is it that you can make him flustered yet no one else can? I swear you are using some magic to get him flustered like the rest?" Rias said with a pout, for she was like the other female students wanted to see if he was the rest of the males of the school. Another than her Knight Yuuto, Alex is not only popular for his near gentleman attitude, but for his silver tongue as if natural to him. In fact, what got her to wanting to join the others in trying to crack his unflustered nature is how she first meet him and said he was torn between complimenting her eyes or her hair. She made a point to her breasts or butt, but he shook his head saying that those were bonuses compared to how he would like to stare in the eyes or twirl the hair of the girl he likes. This comment got quite some blushes from the girls at the seemingly romantic comment. Rias like the other girls, wondered how he was so different than being from America, but was nothing compared to what she was feeling from the boy. Despite his near glowing nature and smiles, his aura was nothing she felt before, she felt like it was an all-consuming aura, like a chained beast wanting to get out and devour everything everything in sight. She told this to her brother and he was surprised at the description, saying that he needs to look deeper into this mystery since **no one** had this aura before. She wondered how he was really human before her wonderment changed into another subject, the one she was asking her queen now.

"Ara ara, are you jealous Rias? I never thought being unable to make one man blush would get to you like this. Are you perhaps in love with him?" Akeno said, getting a flustered Rias in response.

"No! Why would you think that?! He's just a human Akeno, so I really can't be..." Rias said, neary yelling at first before it turned to mumbles with a pout. Akeno giggled at how her friend was getting at not being able to make the 'Kendo King' of Kuoh Academy flustered like she did. She didn't even know how she did it, but when she saw the light dusting of his cheeks, she was actually surprised before her 'Onee-sama' persona take over. As she was teasing him, she felt a faint connection with the boy and wondered if she liked the boy a bit much. But her train of thought stopped when her king sighed.

"Ok, maybe I do like him, but only because he doesn't see me as a prize to win or something. Whoever dates him is gonna be smited by him. But I still wondering about his aura though, it's almost though it's a caged animal trying to get out and devour everything." Rias said, getting a stern nod from her Queen.

"Your right. Ever since that day, I had Kiba or Koneko watch him before and after school." Akeno said, getting a eyebrow raise.

"You just went ahead and order my knight and rook to watch him without my consent." Rias said thinking that Akeno was overstepping. But she saw her smile, and was disarmed by her reason.

"Forgive me my King, but I ordered it because I thought you would do the same. Giggles* And I thought you would thank me for spying on your future lover." Akeno said teasingly, which worked by the big blush on Rias' face and her stuttering.

"F-f-f-f...Future lover?! What are you saying Akeno?! Don't tease me like tha..." Rias said yelling at first before it lowered to a muttering mess as her face hold that half face blush. Her muttering stopped after a while, while at the time Akeno was giggling at her friend's embarrassment and her wonder of how Alex managed to make both her and Rias have a schoolgirl crushes on him. But she decided to leave that be as Rias got of her bumbling mess to speak her piece.

"Ok...I will allow it this time Akeno because beat me to it, but don't do that again" Rias said a bit sternly which made her smiled.

"Very well my King, I shall not do so again." Akeno said giggling at the end. Rias sighed at her friend's S&M tendencies along with her teasings. But she pushed that aside in favor of knowing what Akeno found out.

"Ok, so what did you find out? Any secrets that could solve the mystery of his aura?" Rias said, which got a shake from her Queen's head.

"Nothing my King, he is just like any normal boy. Though he does work out alot before and after school, and gives late training to some of the girls in his club." Akeno said with a tiny bit of jealousy, which was matched by Rias' eye twitched a little. But Rias shook her head to get any idea of being one of Alex's 'special' training.

"But that doesn't explain the aura though. He looks human, acts human, and even feel human. Are you sure it's nothing." Rias asked, which got a nod from her Queen.

"Yes, my King, Koneko and Kiba watched him separately at all times and they find nothing wrong with him. Although..." Akeno said, with a thinking pose at what she just thought about. Rias had an eyebrow raise at what her Queen was about to say.

"Although?" Rias asked, getting a nod from her Queen as she thought of something.

"Although he would wake up screaming from his bed, panting and eating as if he ran a marathon." Akeno said, making Rias looked surprised at this information.

"You mean he would wake up from nightmares. Why would he have nightmares? We searched everything about him, and it looked like he had a decent life. What is it we are missing?" Rias said pondering what she thought was the strangest human to come across with. Akeno shook her head at why she was hung up a human like Alex. But then again, she can't talk either, for she liked Alex herself for some reason. But she thought of it as a meaningless schoolgirl crush and that's that. She watched as the door to the office open up to see Kiba and Koneko walk in. Rias looked up and smile at her adorable servants.

"Kiba, Koneko, glad you to can join us. Are you too ready to keep tabs on Alex again?" Rias said which got them to stop suddenly and look with wide eyes, believing that Akeno would keep it from her until something happens. They both look on as Akeno giggled.

"Sorry you two, I let it slip to our King about our little side project." Akeno said, getting signs from both the knight and rook. Rias sighed a bit, knowing Akeno and her ways, but she decided to take over.

"Don't worry you two, there'll be no punishments for you. Though me and you will discuss this later on Akeno." Rias said smilingly before she cast an eyeglance that was supposed to send shivers into Akeno, but she just smiles wider at Rias attempt to make her scared for something she would've ordered anyway. Plus, in Akeno's mind, she could just tease her more about Alex, but decided not to. Rias sighed again and turn her attention to the two.

"So, who watched Alex this morning?" Rias asked, getting a hand up from Kokeno.

"I did president. At 5:00 AM, he woke up screaming from sleep in a sweat. He then got up from bed and did workouts in his underwear...perverts." Koneko said monotone at first, but then said the last word to herself at the sight of both Rias and Akeno blushing hard at the image in their minds. Rias shook her head of the image and made a hand gesture to go on. To which Koneko nodded.

"At 6:45 AM, he went to take a shower, made breakfast at 7:00 AM, and then he got dressed for school at 7:20 AM. He then left for school at 7:22 AM and arrived at 7:45. After that my watch ended and continued with school studies. Other than him screaming awake, he is like a normal human." Koneko said, getting a sigh from Rias. Just what is the nature of his nightmares? She then shook her head and turned to her knight Kiba.

"And I guess it's the same after school?" Rias asked, getting a nod from her knight.

"Yes president, Alex would come home from school at 5:00 to do training again, most of it kendo related, but he would have chains wrapped around him." Kiba said, getting looks of shock from both Akeno and Rias.

"Why chains? Would it be better to have weights on instead?" Akeno asked, getting a nod from Kiba.

"It would, but from how Alex did it, it was to restrain his movements and weigh him down. I'm guessing that it's for a dual purpose of increasing strength and movement." Kiba said thoughtly, getting nods from the two third years.

"Now that you deduce it like that, it makes sense. Is there more?' Rias said, getting a nod from Kiba.

"Yes president, after his workout, which is two hours long, he would shower and have dinner. At 9:00, he would sleep and that would be the end of my shift. Despite the waking nightmares, the home training and the way he chats with girls, he is normal in human standards." Kiba said, getting a sigh from Rias.

"It still doesn't fit on why his aura is the way it is. I'm a pure blood devil, but just seeing his aura send shivers down my spine...and only high level devils are capable of that. To see a human could that...it must mean something, there has to be something." Rias said pondering at Alex's aura, then she got her attention drawn to Kokeno as she asked her piece.

"President, do we continue watching him?" Koneko asked, which got a nod from Rias.

"Yes Kokeno, you both must until something comes up. Recently the activity of Fallen Angels in my territory have gotten too silently for my liking. But until they attack one of us, Alex or Issei, we can't do much but watch." Rias said, getting nods from everyone. Kiba went on to do his shift of the Alex watch and finds him on a bridge. He gets closer to see him with a girl with blue hair, but she felt off. Alex's aura is the same although it feels...patient...like it was waiting for something, and the girl's aura...is definitely a Fallen Angel! Just before he could go to tell his king, he felt a hand on his shoulder. He whips around to see a cloaked man with a hood that wides all but his eyes, which at the moment was one green iris in a purple pupil and golden 'whites' of his eyes. Kiba was about to attack him when he saw the man did a shuch motion. And then he spoke, as if it was a mix of raspy and deep manicule voice.

" **Don't. You will alert her... company.** " The man spoke as he pointed at a building. Kiba followed it, and to his shock it was a Fallen Angel watching the two speaking on the bridge. Kiba then hear the man spoke again.

" **It's nice for a ... devil to have such care for a ... 'human'. It makes me wonder what your king plans to do to him, or rather for him.** " The man said making growls at each pause, getting a look that was threatening in nature from the knight.

"What about you then? If you have been watching us, why do nothing until now?" Kiba said, and he felt his blood run cold a little at the sight of his teeth as he grinned. The teeth looked like it belonged to a monstrous beast before he closed it to reveal pearly whites as if nothing happened.

" **Your King shall have no fear of me.. for that boy there is my main concern. The Fallen Angels have no right to pursue him at all... considering that they were order to study and kill him and another from your school. But it doesn't matter, for when they do strike them, it will end in failure... and it will give that boy the keys to his... freedom.** " The man said, getting a shocked look from Kiba. It confused him. Should he be worried about the Fallen Angels attacking him? And what about what he said at the end? The keys to his freedom? What did that mean? But before he asked him, the man grinned again and tilted his head to the two. Kiba then turned to see Alex walking away slightly blushing but had a smile on his face, but the girl had a grin that spoke victory of her little 'game', but for some reason it felt...sad. The man then spoke again.

" **The die has been cast. The Fallen Angels have made their move... and I shall be the one to... crush their party. Return to your king. Report this encounter, and when you see me again... tell her to run with whoever is not... a Fallen Angel. For they shall witness... a horror worthy of the Bible.** " The man said, seeing Kiba grit his teeth at the word Bible. But before he left, he said one thing.

" **And do me a favor, survivor. The next time I reveal myself yet again... know that I did not come for a fight... but rather give Alex... his final key... to the truth of his origins... and the key... to finally end** _ **the millennia... of our war**_ **.** " The man said, disappearing in a portal of a blacken world, lightning and darkness, before it closed up. Kiba had to control his breathing at the encounter he had been apart of. His devil scenes were screaming, _screaming_ , for him to run from that man, and never once he felt that with anybody else. He then replayed the events again to give an accurate report to his king, because sooner or later something big is about to happen and it all involves Alex...wait a minute... why did he call him survivor... and what war?!

 **And done! Holy shit that took long to write for the first chapter. But don't worry! Now that I've got that out, the rest should be easy. I hope you guys enjoy this new story of mine. Reviews are most welcome...unless it's flames then take that elsewhere. Again, thank you for reading this and I'll see you in the next chapter. Later!**

 **Blackhawk571X**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hello everyone, Blackhawk571X here! And ready I see reviews! :D They make me happy! XD But anyway reviews.**

 **Djberneman: Thank you man, I always keep thinking that this story is all over the place. But I hope I can keep it together. And I hope you like this faction, cause I got the idea of the tv show Supernatural, Leviathan but more... epic I dare say. :D**

 **sWeMonster: I hope you like this OC. I hope that It wasn't a mary sue or whatever. But his kind is already known to the others, they were just forced into hiding since...yea the war with them put fear into them...badly. And he was born human...but with an extra soul, so yea, hope you like it. :P**

 **Demon420: Thank you man! It bogelled my mind on how to start it, but with the thought of cod Infinite Warfare and For Honor trailer, I hoped to pull a good intro for the first chapter of the story. The rest was something that I thought up completely. So hope that you like now man.**

 **AvenZa: I know what you mean man. I hoped to have paragraphs since they would have more stuff in them before making a new one. I have to read on my phone as well, but I enjoy it since it's better than reading on the computer in my opinion. I hope I can keep you interested since the party is about to start on this chapter! :D And I will continue to make long chapters cause it's boring when you have to read short one's.**

 **Hope you guys have fun reading this, and please leave more reviews, for they fill my heart with joy! :D But anyway, here is Highschool DxD: The Fourth Faction**

* * *

 **Distant Past**

On the battlefield near the crystal grass ruins, three different armies fought against each other for dominance as the three leaders fought with such eagerness. Michael, Lucifer, and Azazel looked each other with either angry or mad grins. Michael weared his angelic armor with a white spear of light, Azazel had a black robe with a yellow spear of light, and Lucifer weared a simple white suit and tie with a red spear of light. All of them had their wings out as they stared down each other, while God stood from a far, watching the battle with a tinge of sadness of how his children fought for control of the Earth. But then God felt something was wrong...it felt... evil...an evil he haven't felt...since..!

"No." God said with despair as he felt the evil from the one place he had forgotten since the last war...the war that almost destroyed his Heaven and his children. God was about to stop his sons and daughters, when it happened.

 _ **RRRRROOOOOAAAAAAAARRRRRRRRR!**_

A roar that not only stopped half of the combatants in their tracks immediately were dreads of fear crawling up their spines, and the rest to come to a stop in wonder. Everyone had their eyes widen in shock of not only only what they heard, but what they felt after that roar. It felt monstrously beast-like, like it wanted to devour everything just because it existed. And the ones who not only stood in shock of what they heard, but felt the nightmares they thought they were rid of come back in full force. The nightmare that held the very monsters that almost destroyed them and Heaven. Just before anyone can do anything, a sudden earthquake went through the battlefield as an explosion of rock burst out from a field far from them. In the ruble, three warriors was pushed out as they tried to run, stopping to see the creature before them. Much to Michael's, Azazel's, and Lucifer's shock, the very monster they could not destroy before was out of it's seal, and because of the hate and wrath between the three factions, the creature is powerful now. The creature roared out briefly, as a faint glowing veil of green-yellow light shoot out from the hole the creature came out. And then without warning, the creature roared loud again.

 _ **RRRRRROOOOOOOOAAAAAAAAAARRRRRRRRRR!**_

The Angels, Fallen Angels and the Devils suddenly dropped to the ground, screaming in pain, grabbing their heads as the roar of the creature felt like a molten spike going through their heads. Some of them had bleeding noses, eyes, ears, and even their exit holes, from the hemorrhagic inducing roar that even made the weaker beings heads explode. Some had their eyes dim into nothing from the death of their minds becoming mush from it, while some other had their hearts ruptured from the pressure of the roar. Michael, Lucifer, and Azazel knelt to the ground, held their heads as they too are weak to the power of the creature, but not as much of their underlings. As the echo of the roar fade in the distance, the three faction leaders stood up as they see the creature before them. The creature had black wisps tendrils from his back as the wings pressed against it, the creature then spoke in a language older than the tongue of Heaven. As it spoke, the veil of light glowed brighter as a circle formed around the ground the creature stood on. As the creature finished the chant, the circle glowed black with green-yellow as a portal formed, revealing a grey ash apocalyptic world with destroyed buildings and fire dotted the landscape. But none of what the land showed was nothing...compared to its inhabitants. Soon after the portal open, black, grey, and white flying creatures with blood red markings on the wings flew out that looked the spawn of a bat and pteranodon, while land creatures that looked like deformed wolfman, reptilian humanoids and other creatures that made the monsters of legend looked tame as the towering creature looked on as the now frighten weakings of God stood in fear of the monsters that outnumber their millenia of existence.

" _ **Go..my children...show these weaklings the power...OF GOD'S GREATEST MONSTERS!"**_ The creature yelled out as it's creations head towards the lesser beings to hunt and devour them, the creature then fully extended his wings that was big for him at it took flight. As the creature roared as it's claws stretched forward to grab something, the dream faded.

 **Present**

"AAAAHHHHHHHH!" Alex woke up from yet another nightmare. He breathed uneasy at how before, it was the same thing over and over again, but the one he woke up to was first one he's seen in years. But Alex quickly calmed his heart and mind as he looked to see the time was 5:00. It was unavoidable since he wanted to see more since it was a weekend. Normally he would train and study up on homework to keep himself busy. But today was different, for he got a date with a girl from another school. Despite the weird way she had watched him for months before she worked up the courage to ask if she can be her girlfriend. Naturally he turned her down, but decided to not break her heart by having a play date for someone she would love eventually. He chuckled at the memory as he hope he doesn't turn into a _lady killer_ as Mason jokingly called him as his body went on autopilot to get ready for his day.

 **Last night**

At the very bridge where Alex would cross to head home everyday, he had his mind on things. One of them was the girls he saw at the old school building that held the Occult Research Club. One of which was a black haired beauty that could rival some of beautiful gods of the Shinto religion. The girl named Akeno Himejima was a beauty of her own class, Alex thought, her long black hair in a ponytail, her smooth heart-shaped face, her firm but curvy body is what most men could image a perfect Yamato Nadeshiko. He could not image anyone would fit the picture than Akeno, and somehow she can make him flustered. For a first time in years, he meet someone who could make him flustered, and he had the training from Mason to calm himself in the presence of woman who expressed want for him. Alex was at a loss since he was never told much on what to do when a girl can make him flustered, other than a toothed smile, a thumbs up, and the words 'Then I wish you good luck bro!', and it made him sweatdrop everytime he remember it. But Alex shook his head and thought on what to do for the weekend since he was ahead of most of the students on the studies and his body is in good enough of shape. He may consider start doing more stuff away from training when a voice broke him out of his thoughts.

"Um...excuse me?" A girl voice said, causing Alex to stop in his tracks and turned around. He saw a girl, probably around his age, with long blue hair in a ponytail, modest figure, and a cute face that held a embarrassed smile and a small blush. Alex stared at the beauty before with a small drop of his mouth, and neary wide eyes. But he smiled and turned fully.

"Hello miss, is there something I can help you with?" Alex said, causing the blush on the girls face to darken a little.

"Ah yes, my name is Kally. I'm a student from another school, but I've had my eye on you for sometime. And for some reason, when I see your face, my heart skips a beat." Kally said, getting Alex to raise an eyebrow in confusion and a little disturbed.

"I see, Miss Kally. But I can't help but say that how you kept an eye on me is a bit...stalkerish" Alex said, getting a shocked look from the girl. But then Alex smiled that somehow made her blush more.

"But I can't deny that the way you admitting this is a bit romantic in nature. You know you could have just kept that part to yourself until we were together. This is not something you would tell to a boy like me when you first met him, ok? Since people would think different that you had bad intentions or something." Alex said, making the girl nervous at how smarter the boy seemed to be. What Alex didn't realize that the girl did have bad intentions since the boy was her target.

" _Not good, this human is smarter than he looked. I thought for sure he was a womanizer from how most of the girls at his school would try to get in his pants. But I guess that this human is trying to hide that part of himself. Time to claw my way into his defense."_ 'Kally' thought as the mature woman inside was scowling at the boy as her younger girl form smiled cutey at him.

"I...I know it sounds strange, and I hope it doesn't dissuade you from what I'm...about to confess." Kally said, trying to be all figenting like a school girl embarrassed by the sight of her crush looking at her. Alex smiled at her, thinking how the girl nearly had the same hairstyle as Akeno, but brushed that as a coincidence.

"Ok then Kally, what is it you want to confess?" Alex said, as Kally 'gulped' before she stared at Alex.

"Alex...will you...will you go out with me?!" Kally said as her bow in front of him, not seeing the smug smirk at how easy this job was. Alex said nothing for a few seconds, making Kally smiled at how she imagined Alex being shocked at the sudden confession. But nothing could prepare her for what Alex told her.

"No." Alex said simply, making Kally stood back up with a shocked look. On the outside, she looked hurt at the refusal, but on the inside she was shocked and mad at how simple Alex refused her. She was about to say screw it and kill him right then and there, when Alex shocked her again

"Believe me Kally, I don't know you all to well. But from what I've seen, you're a kind spirited girl who had to watch from a far since most of the girls at my school try to win my heart. So you finally worked up the courage to make your feelings known to me." Alex said as he walked up to her, and grabbed her hand. Kally was shocked at what Alex was saying, but it made her mad since what Alex was saying was not true. She was not kind, in fact she was a bitch to everyone she meet except the higher ups. She then saw Alex grabbed her hand and felt a jolt through her heart, and then he kissed her hand like a princess, and it made her older self blush a bit at how a gentleman he was.

"But as much as I would love to say yes and make you never regret it, I have chronic nightmares that plague me to night. So do not worry if I say no, it's not you at all, it's me. So don't take this rejection to heart Kally, for whoever you date will be a very happy and lucky man." Alex said as he hold her hand between his hands, seeing the girl blushed hard at what she was hearing. She don't know why her heart beat fast, but from what she felt, her woman instincts slowly went wild at the contact. She wonder if he was really human when the next sentence throw her off.

"Since you took the trouble to confess your feelings to me, I can make it up to you by taking you to a play date. I can treat you to some good places around here whenever you want." Alex said, getting a shocked look from Kally. The older form was shocked at how he was gonna take her on a date despite the rejection to be a couple. But she didn't want to lose this easy chance and she went for the kill.

"O..Ok! I'm in your hands Alex-senpai! I want you to take me tomorrow at the mall!" Kally said with more cheer than she wanted to let out, cursing at herself for really feeling like a schoolgirl. But Alex smiled more that made her look away for a bit.

"Of course Kally. I'll take you tomorrow, and I'll treat you like royalty. Ok?" Alex said, getting a nod from her.

"Hai! I'll see you tomorrow Alex!' Kally Said and she turned to walk. She walked for a bit before Alex said something.

"Kally!" Alex yelled out, making her stop in her tracks. She turned around shyly at the smile on Alex's face.

'Ye..yes Alex?" Kally asked, before what she heard next, made her shocked to the point she thought she was compromised.

"Kally isn't your name is it?" Alex asked, making Kally wondered if she can continue the mission if he rejects her now for lying.

"Ho..how did you know?" Kally asked timidly, seeing Alex chuckled a bit.

"Well one, a lot of girls would preferred to have the guy they like call them by their nicknames. I know you wanted to do the same, but I rather call some by their full name when I've first meet them. So I like to know your full name, and two Kally isn't a name you hear commonly in Japan. Am I right?" Alex said, getting a shocked nod from Kally.

"Ok then, my real name is Kalawarner. I'm a transfer student from Norway, and I've been here for a year now. I thought you were really different from the rest of the males, so that's why I had feelings for you." Kalawarner said, getting a raised eyebrow from Alex.

"So I was right." Alex said with a narrowed eye look that made Kalawarner jump in her skin, thinking that the mission was in jeopardy, but yet again Alex caught her off guard by what he said.

"Kally doesn't really sound right as your nickname, so I think...Kala will do, do you agree?" Alex said, getting a blushed look from Kalawarner. She really didn't consider the name she picked was be really good but Alex saying Kala was almost like it was meant to be. So she smiled cutey at Alex, who smiled back toothy.

"Ok then, Kala it is! Thank you, and I'll see you tomorrow!" Kala said with a wave, making Alex waved back.

"Ok Kala! See you tomorrow as well!" Alex said as he turned to walk away. Kalawarner watched him go as she stilled smiled, before turning to walk away with an evil smile on her face. On the outside, she felt like she achieved victory but on the inside, she felt conflicted on what to do. She knew that her leader, Azazel expressed great desire to know what made Alex so special since he turned thirteen, because before he was nothing but an ordinary human. But afterwards, his aura felt completely different as some angels, fallen angels, and devils can feel that his presence is like no other. After coming to Kuoh Academy, Azazel finally decided that he could not wait anymore since the mystery was eating at him so he ordered her, Raynare, Dohnaseek, and Mittelt to watch both Alex and Issei. The boy Issei wasn't that interesting since he was a huge pervert with a low tier sacred gear, But Alex was something very different when they seen his aura. Dohnaseek and Mittelt felt disturbed by the aura, Raynare at first could care less, but after seeing the girls would throw themselves at him only to reject them softly, she began to wonder what made him special. And Kalawarner thought the same as she watched him, but one night she stayed too long to see him wake up screaming as if terrorized by what he saw. It made her very curious so she volunteer to watch him full time. And for the last year, she saw nothing but a normal human with a very strange workout routine, and girls seemed to blush just from his smile. In time she felt the same since she saw the smile as very carefree but held a deep sadness she could not figure out other then the nightmares he would have every single night. It was until the order to kill them both did Kalawarner felt a tinge of sadness as she volunteered to do the deed just for one thing. Alex had everything he could want and even build a harem if he wanted too... so why...why deny himself that? She could not ponder any further when Mittelt come into view as she walked into an alleyway.

"Well...did you do it?" She asked.

"He denied wanting to be my boyfriend, but for being bold for 'confessing', he offered to take me on a date tomorrow." Kalawarner said.

"That's great! Soon that human will know the honor of dying by your hand." Mittelt said as she walked away. Kalawarner stood there wondering...she was gonna do as she was ordered to do...but why...why does the thought of killing Alex...ache her heart?

 **End of Flashback**

Alex shook his head at the strange way she came and confessed, but he was honored by it and despite rejecting her, he offered to help her gain some confidence by taking her on a date. Alex waited by the street across the mall as he looked at the time. It was a few hours after he got up and he wanted to spend the full day with Kala to give her an experience only he can give. After all those dates from Tokyo High was bout to pay off as he waited for his date. He then thought of how he saw Issei with a cute girl, acting like a normal boy, and he shook his head. But what was strange was a girl wearing cosplay handed him a piece of paper that he gave one look through and just stuffed it in his pocket for later. He was dressed in a non Japanese clothing that made him the attraction of some of the females walking by, while their dates glared at him. But that stopped when he pulled a trick learned by Mason. As soon as it happens, he would pull out his hand from his pocket and showed the ring on his hand. The girl would stop any blush they have and would try to ignore him. The guys however would looked shocked at the subtle gesture Alex would put out, making them look at him as they pass him, Alex would have a thumbs up and mouth 'I've got your back dude'. As soon as they got the message, it made them smile and focus back on their date, hoping to surpass whatever feelings the girls had temporarily. Alex smiled at the passing couple when she heard someone behind him.

"Why did you do that? That girl was clearly into you but that ring you had pushed her back without hurting her. You could've easily got that girl." A girl said, behind Alex, making him smile at how his 'date' was confused by why he did that. He turned to see Kalawarner, and what she wore would've send any other males crazy with blood spilling from their noses. But Alex was no ordinary male as he took in the figure hugging purple dress with blue high heels she wore. And her hair was let loose as some of her hair ended in curls as she had some makeup on her face. Alex stood there as she waited for his answer.

"Well ever since I was thirteen, girls would suddenly get flustered for the little things I would do or say. So my friend Mason taught me a few tricks to safely reject them without hurting them. This promise ring is one of them, but don't let that disallude you, for when guys see the girls I reject, they slide in to comfort them. So it's a win-win, I don't have to hurt a girl emotionally I don't have feelings for and guys get a chance to be with girls they like. But anyway, let's not get into anymore of that, for I like to give you a good first date. Shall we?" Alex said, holding an arm for Kala to loop hers around. Kala was confused on why Alex would go through the trouble of rejecting so many girls, but she don't bother since he will die today. It still ached her heart on killing the human, but orders are orders and she don't want to disobey her leader. Alex then took her to the mall to let her shop to her heart's content. She was worried that she was inconvenience her, but she was proven wrong when Alex pulled out thousands of yens of his wallet, much to her shock. Alex told her that his family would give him too much money, at least in his option, and he would get only what was necessary, and now he had a reason to spend it. It made Kala blush when she was told that his money was free to be spend on her, and it made her a little happy that he would go wherever she would go. At some point, Kala and Alex passed by a lingerie shop, much to her embarrassment when Alex said that she can go in if she wants. But when Alex said that he would stay outside to respect her privacy, Kala smiled and grabbed Alex's arm and she looked cutey at him.

"Al-ex-kun!" Kala said, getting a confused look from Alex.

"Yes Kala?" Alex said, not liking how Kala was sounding right now.

"Will you come in with me? To see...what suits me best?" Kala said, getting some stares from the crowd that heard her. Alex sweated a bit, knowing thatthis can't end well. But instead of pussyfooting like other men, he smiled and grabbed her hand.

"Of course, Kala dear! What kind of boyfriend would I be to not help you with such things?" Alex said as non perverse as he could, finishing off with a kiss to her hand. Kala, expecting the boy to be a blushing mess but now she was a mess. And not just her, other girls other blush at his boldness while other think that he was a pervert. But that ended when Alex said more.

"And don't worry about spending too much, my money is your to spend today. All I care is your happiness and joy today as I spoil you, my dear." Alex said, and that stopped any thoughts or glare at him for being a pervert, to being one of jealousy and thought's that him was spoiling her was something they wished their boyfriends would do. Kala saw the crowd, and was surprised to see looks of jealousy, happy, and even hearts on some of them. But Kala, now feeling like a queen, pull Alex close to lay her head on his shoulder, much to the squeals of the girls there. They entered the shop to see all kinds of causal and sexy lingerie and underwear. Alex told her to have at it as she ran to the nearest line of clothes, hoping to find something to make him flustered since she saw that no girl can make him flustered and blush, so she was gonna see him blush before she kills him. And so, after an hour of wearing embarrassing clothes and in front of a crowd of girls, seeing that the man of the hour smile and telling his honest options. She got mad and went with something daring, and she smiled evilly at how he was gonna make his jaw drop.

"Alex-kun! Do you want to see what this looks like?" Kala said sweetly but also sultry that could make a man blush just hearing the voice. But Alex, staying true to his learning from his friend, he calmly replied.

"I'm ready when you are, Kala dear." Alex said, getting some squeal from the girls, seeing a real life prince charming in their eyes. Alex was ready to see her try to make him flustered by simple clothes. But he almost fell for it when she drew back the curtain, and most of the girls gasp, blush or squeal at the sight of Kala's 'weapon'. She wear a strapless blue bra that covered only her breasts and a space that revealed her cleavage, with a white bow at the front, small blue panties that left nothing to imagination with a blue see through cover that wrapped around her hips that had garter straps that hook to blue see through thigh length socks. And to top it all, she had a purple see through cloak that went down to her ankles with a strap to keep it on her. The girls looked at Kala, thinking that she was too bold, she asked him.

"So Alex dear...what do you think? Does this look sexy on me?" Kala said cutey and sultry with a wink, having one hand on her hips and another under her breast to entice him while leaning forward to give him a better look of her cleavage. Some girls had to turn around, being embarrassed to see Kala's boldness, and others are jealous that she had a perfect body. But nothing could prepare them for Alex suddenly stood up with his eyes being overshadowed. Kala looked surprised as Alex walked up to her.

"Al..Alex...kun?" Kala said, a little embarrassed. But then he walked up to her with only a few inches of space, when he suddenly hugged her. Most girls squeal at the sight while some covered their eyes blushing mad. Kala was blushing hard at Alex when he said something unexpected.

"Kala..were you trying to make me flustered be wearing such clothes?" Alex said, getting a 'ehh' from Kala. She didn't say anything, so Alex continued.

"Kala...you should know...that I don't care what you wear to make me happy. It's the girl wearing the clothes that make me happy." Alex said, not seeing Kala blushing truthfully, even her true form was blushing and shaking her head with eyes closed, not believing that such words was making her acting like a crushing schoolgirl. But she thoughts were halted when she heard the girls squeal at how romantic he was, some had hearts in their eyes and other looked at her with jealousy. Some even had their boyfriends there as they complain 'why can't you be romantic like that', causing them to sputter, having no answer for their girls. But she felt Alex patted her back and ended the hug to see him smile.

"I think you did enough embarrassing things for one day Kala. So take what clothes you want and I'll treat you to a good place to eat." Alex said, getting a stomach gurgle from Kala, much to her embarrassment as she hid in the changing room. She then wondered if she can really kill him to complete the mission, because so far she blew her perspective of what she thought of humans were. Weak, arrogant, easy to kill, not worth saving, and they fight each other for petty things. They were some humans who had sacred gears that make them better than the other humans, and that was it. But Alex... he proved to be nothing like she knew humans to be. He was kind, bold, understanding, and knew what words to say that make her heart flutter. She then thought of how unfair it was, for the one person she was ordered to watch and kill was having such an effect on her. But she broke out of her thoughts when she felt her cheek wet, which made her wipe her hand to see a clear liquid on it. She realized that they were tears and they weren't stopping. She smiled in sadness as the tears flow.

"Why? He's just a human...so why...do I..feel sad?" Kala said as she had her face in her hands. Outside the room, Alex was waiting for her to make her purchase as he wondered where to take her to eat. He then heard the curtains roll back and he turned to see her smiling at him. He didn't see the tear soaked clothes that she planned to return, and she saw Alex held his hand out.

"Are you ready Dear?" Alex said, and he saw her smile and blush as she grabbed her hand. They exit the shop with Kala laying her head on his shoulder, hold his arm between her breasts, and she had a content smile on her face. Alex ignored the looks from everyone they pass by as Alex was only worried about one girl, and she was currently holding his arm. Alex then treated her to some of the best places to eat, have fun, and make memories. And they continued until it was sunset when Kala asked him to walk them to the park. Alex thought she wanted the romantic ending and he walked to his favorite spot to hang out in the park. Kala felt nervous at the idea of before killing him, she wanted to reveal why she had to, especially reveal her true identity and form. They walked to a spot she did not expect him to hang around, an area that had some cherry blossoms and a little fountain that birds often wash in and to Kala, it looked beautiful. Alex then stop and had a hand out.

"Well, this is it Kala. My favorite spot in this city, for this is where I go to meditate to help ease the intensity of my nightmares. It's not much, but I hope you like it." Alex said as Kala stepped to the fountain. Kala had a hand on her heart to ease the pain of what was about to happen. Kala did not face him as she said her final words to him.

"Alex...I have...another confession to make." Kala said, not seeing the eyebrow raise from Alex.

"What do you have to confess? Was today's date not satisfying for you?" Alex said, not sounding mad or hurt. But it made Kala shuttered

"N..no Alex! Today was more than I could imagine my first date to be...especially with someone as kind and honest as you. But that is what I wasn't gonna say." Kala said. Alex said nothing, allowing Kala to speak her piece.

"The truth is...I lied to you Alex. I'm not a transferred student from Norway. I'm not even a student to any school...that's because..." Kala said, letting the disguise fall off as she glow brightly, making Alex shield his eyes. It continued like this for a few seconds before the light faded, and what he saw next took his breath away. Kala..instead of the young girl he was with the whole day, somehow grew older as her height, hair and body grow in proportion. Alex see the woman before him with a business like suit that showed her cleavage and her silky legs as she turned to see him with a sad look on her face. But nothing to prepare him for the black wings suddenly came out of her back. Alex stood there agaped as Kala looked at him in the eyes, believing that Alex was scared at the sight of her real form...and it was breaking her heart slowly.

"Alex...this is...who I really am. I'm a Fallen Angel. I was ordered to watch you by my superiors. At first, I thought you were an ordinary human, weak, arrogant, and a playboy pervert. But as I continued watching you, you proved me wrong as you showed some of the best characteristics of a man. Honestly, compassion, strength, a strong will, and a kind heart. Ever since then, I wished that I did not volunteer to watch you...because...because...oh lord...I can't do this...Alex I.." Kala said, breaking down in tears at the moment of her mission. She then felt someone hugged her, and it made her stop her crying to see Alex hugging her. She tried to say something but the words couldn't come out.

"Thank you Kala." Alex said, getting a wide eyed look from her as she weakly emitted 'ehh'. Alex then tightener his hug.

"It must of taken a lot of courage to admit this. I do not know what's happening, but I can't stand the sight of a girl crying. It aches my heart to see that, so I wanted to see them smile all the time. I know it's shellfish of me to say that, but that it my creed. No girls that I care for dearly will cry in sadness or hurt. And you are one of them Kala." Alex said, making her wept more. She could not take it anymore as she cried loudly, making Alex bring her face out of her hands and hug her more, as she now wrap her arms and wings around him. He smiled as he petted her head to comfort her. In the distance, another girl watched the scene with a shocked look on her face. The gothic loli Fallen Angel Mittlet, watched as the bitch woman that she know looked and acted like a schoolgirl who lost her boyfriend and her friend comforted her. She was considering finishing the job for her, but decided not to for now, thinking that she was playing with him for the kill. How wrong she was as Alex heard Kala easing her sobs to sniffles. Alex then pulled out a napkin just in case. Kala saw the tissue and gladly took it to blow her nose. Alex patted her head after she was done, but he stopped as Kala said her next piece.

"Your... not afraid of me...are you?" Kala asked with curiosity. Alex shook his head with a smile.

"I will admit that the body light show, the age progression, and large black wings is something you see at a movie." Alex said, making her look to the side.

"But...at the same time, it doesn't disallude the one thing about you." Alex said, getting a look from Kala.

"Wh..what is it Alex?" Kala asked.

"That you're really beautiful." Alex said, getting a gasp of shock from Kala. She got out of the tight hug, only to stop to see something she wanted to see all day. Alex had a small blush on his cheeks as he scratched it. Kala slowly smiled as she hugged him again, much to Alex's confusion. Then she giggled.

"You're blushing Alex. To think that my true form is enough to make you blush. Ufufufu, I'm glad." Kala said, making Alex smiled as he patted her head. But then he felt a hot pain in his stomach, causing him to look down to see a spear of light going through his abdomen. He looked at her with wide eyes as he saw her eyes with tears flooding out.

"I'm so sorry Alex, but despite the way you made me feel like a woman again, I was ordered to kill you. My boss thinks you're too dangerous to keep alive. I should be happy that it's you I got to spend this time with. You made me very happy, and I think no one else could replace you in my heart. I only wish to get to spend more time with you Alex, for you stole my heart." Kala said, with a sad smile with tears pouring out. Alex however, was feeling different emotions as the spear disappear, fear, anger, wraith and confusion was going through his mind. Kala had a sad look as Alex then caressed her cheek, straining himself to stand up to rub the tears from her face.

"You don't have to be sorry Kala. I believe what you say. This may not be how I thought I would die, but I'm glad I'd die to the girl that loves me dearly and wished to spend more time with me. I don't know why I'm special, but I figured it had to do with my nightmares. But I'm glad... cause I can be free of them." Alex said, as he felt the strength of his legs faltering. Kala must of known it too, as she grabbed him to lay him on the grass. Alex looked at her as she was crying more and he stroked her cheek.

"Don't cry for me Kala, for being human is something to expense by one's self. I know...God is watching over me...and he is calling me home." Alex said, making Kala shook her head with a smile. She then laid beside him, avoiding the wound she made while hugging him.

"I'm glad...I was able to show you...the best of humanity. Thank you...for everything today. But please...tell me your real name Kala...so I can die knowing... the name of my angel." Alex said weakly, making Kala cry more.

"It's Kalawarner, Alex. I told you my real name yesterday...cause I wanted to hear you say it." Kala said, getting a chuckle from Alex, coughing up blood as he did. Kala tried to look away, but Alex's hand was strong despite the fading of the soul in his body.

"Thank you Kalawarner. Because of you...I'm free." Alex said, as he leaned in close to her face. Kala gasped at what he was gonna do, but it made heart beat faster as she leaned in the seal his lips. For a few seconds, Kala felt happy as her first kiss was taken by the man she begin to love, despite being a human, but that ended as she could no longer feel his hand and lips. She opened her eyes to see Alex's eyes closed with a small smile. Kala looked shock at the realization of the reality before her, and it broke her as she hugged the body of the person that changed her view of humans and she let it all go. Mittelt watched in shock as she heard the soul crushing cries of her fellow fallen angel, seeing Kala hugged her target close, begging him to come back. She was about to go to her, when she felt her neck being chopped by a hand. She fell as the mysterious being cached her and laid her against a tree. The cloaked person then walked to Kala and Alex as his eyes flared the triple green iris eyes with green and grey smoke seemed to come out of his hood. Kala cried for a few moments before she stopped to feel an aura that was the same as Alex, but more powerful and more...controlled. She then looked to see the figure before her. The people had a full black cloak that covered everything except it face, which was shadow by the hood over it's head. Everything was covered...except it's eyes. She looked in shock as the eyes had three green irises, surrounded by purple pupils and golden 'whites' of his eyes. Kala stood up, summoned her spear of light and threw it at the figure. It did nothing as the spear pierced his heart, and it did nothing. Kala watch in shock as the being looked at the spear like it was only in the way, despite it should have killed him. The being then grabbed it with one hand, which looked look a human hand but pale with black veins and black fingernails as it pulled the spear. It pulled it out as the being stared at the spear, inspecting it, before looking back at Kala and break the spear in its hand. Kala felt a cold chill going down her spine at the sight, before she felt her soul quake in fear it the sound of its voice.

" **That...was very rude...my dear. But considering...the body there...you would lash out at anyone...to hide your involvement. But I have been... watching you spy on him...and even the order to... kill him. You sure have a strange...reaction to killing him dear.** " The being said, sounding like a deep raspy, masculine male. Kala looked at him with anger.

"Why do you care?! That human was my target yes! But he proved my wrong about his kind and that made me love him. But it doesn't matter! I killed him and there's nothing that can bring him back now!" Kala said, not expecting him to laugh loudly. Kala felt her heart beat in fear of the sound.

" **You love him dear? Then you have nothing to fear! I have watched him all his life for the one moment to give him the ultimate gift only my kind can give**." The creature said, getting a look of confusion from the Fallen Angel.

"What...what gift?" Kala said, seeing the being smiled, with sharped yellowed teeth that belong to a meat eater as it walked to her. Kala tried to summoned another light spear, but the being snapped his finger and her spear and wings disappeared, much to her shock. She then drop to cradle Alex's body, trying to protect it. But the creature still walked it them, stopping at arms length as he knelt down. Kala tried to speak when the being made a shuch motion.

" **Do not fear my dear...for your prayer...is about to be answered. God may not be here anymore...but as one of his oldest children...I will correct...our mistake...through this boy. Hold him still... For this will be...violet** " The creature said as he laid a hand on his chest. Kala was about to say thing, but a black and blue circle formed over his hand. Then he spoke in a language that confused her greatly, but she felt a great power that even surpass the Grigori Leader. Then after a few seconds, a portal formed underneath them as Kala saw a bright lighten landscape of tall buildings and forests as far as the eye can see. Then without warning, a black mist came out towards the being, to reveal a small but ancient box with markings that she can't read. Then the box opens to reveal a set of black and blue domino pieces, each one numbered from one to twelve. He grabbed a piece with only one on it and it had the same triple green iris eye but with a blue pupil with white eyes and gold veins in the eye. Kala looked at the piece in shock, it was almost like a devils evil piece. Kala was about to ask as he then removed his hand and spoke.

" **Alexander Rommial Druvralo, you have had a normal life until you turned thirteen. And ever since then, you had suffer chronic nightmares that were not your own. But because of the creature that was forcefully caged inside you, making you suffer nightmares...just so it can escape and have it's revenge. But with this piece, not only will it give you the keys to escape the nightmares, but also give you the tools...to secure the power we gave you... to finally end our eons of war. Heaven...and Earth...God gave us these paradise's and we took them for granted. But no more...for you will be the one...to free us...of the darkness we've allowed to consume us. And so...Alex...arise from the grave...for your true journey of your destiny...had began.** " The creature said as he let go of the piece, only to see it hover over his heart. Then black misted tendrils came out of the piece and waved around it. Then suddenly they stopped to pierce the body before it, and then pull itself against the body. It then shinked into the body as suddenly Alex screamed very loudly as his body convulsed violently as the piece in his body glowing black. Kala was shocked at what was happening as she held him for dear life, while the being held his legs to prevent him from moving. And finally, after some time Alex stopped moving as his body stilled. Kala looked at Alex with hopefully eyes, praying that what the being said wasn't a trick. But her fears was put to rest as the sight of Alex's chest slowly moved and the sound of air going in and out his mouth told her one thing. Alex, the man she loved and killed, was alive! Kala felt her cheeks wetten from the tear going down as she hugged him. She then heard the being breath a sigh of relief.

" **Thank the Heavenly and Purgatora Fathers that this worked. This is the first test of the Purga Domina Piece system, and I'm glad it worked. It may be a copy of the Devil's Evil piece, but it worked nonetheless. Alex should be alright now, but for the sake of it, you should leave now before any devil comes around. I will handle the rest here.** " The creature said, getting a look from Kala.

"What? N-no! I won't leave him! I need to save him still!" Kala said, before seeing the creature reach out to pat her shoulder. She pulled back, not wanting the disturbing hand touching her. But then it looked like a normal hand as she looked at him... only to see his face. He looked like almost look like Alex but older with purple highlights and blue eyes. She sees him smile as he patted her shoulder.

"You already have, Kalawarner. By telling him the truth of your race, you opened his eyes to the bigger world before him. And by killing him, you gave me the chance to help him and give the thing that will help him with his nightmares. Now please...for his sake...leave now...report to your commander and let the devil's find him here. Go...now!" The man said snapping his finger, getting the fallen angel to unfurl her wings and fly off. The man watched as she went, and felt devil magic soon about to land near him. And so, creating a spear of light of his own, a golden spear with a blacken wisped core, and stabbed Alex at the very spot where Kalawarner stabbed him. The man then dispelled the spear as he slowly sank into the portal that was still there on the ground. The man looked at Alex with a small sad smile on his face.

"We shall meet again Alex...for you still have a family waiting to see you...brother." The man said as his head slipped into the postal. He then raised his hand through it to snap his fingers, sinking back into the portals closing. The area was still for a moment before a gasp ringed out. Mittlet woke up from her forced sleep as she looked around, not seeing her assault. She laid eyes on Kalawarner's target still laying on the ground bleeding out, and was considering inspecting the man, before seeing a devil circle. She cursed, unfurl her wings to escape the area, just as two females came out of the circle. The two gasp as the black haired one ran up to Alex's body.

"Alex? Alex?!" Akeno yelled out, seeing the peaceful smile on his face. Akeno turned to her king and childhood friend with tears threaten to spill out.

"Rias, please save him! I don't care that he's human, please bring him back!" Akeno said, getting a shocked look from Rias, before she pulled out her box of chess pieces. She already put eight pawn pieces on Issei, so she don't know if she can revive him. She knelt down to Alex as Akeno laid him up, she bought up a rook and present it Alex's body to see if it accept it. But it did nothing as she about to take it back when her friend said something.

"Rias..? Look." Akeno said eyes wide, making Rias look too and shared her friends expression. Black wisp tendrils slowly came out of the hole that Kala and the mystery man made. They stared in shock since they never seen anything like it. But they suddenly stopped to lunge towards the piece Rias had. She yelped in surprise at the speed of the misty tendrils as they held the rook piece in their grip when they glowed a dark blue that turned the white piece into a black piece with blue markings that they can't read and an eye with three irises. After a second or two, tendrils let go as the piece levitated, retreating into Alex's body. The piece stayed in the air as the markings glowing and pulsated, before slowly descending into his chest, shifting through it it become one with the piece already in him, not that they would know. Rias and Akeno watched as the blood stopped flowing out the wound and drew itself back, blood formed a clot over the wound and harden. They both looked each other in shock for a few moments before the sound of breathing brought them back to Alex. His chest rose slowly up and down in the rhythm of sleep, making them breath a sigh of then looked at Rias with a confused face.

"What do you think that was Rias?" Akeno asked, getting a shake from Rias.

"I don't know Akeno. But at least he's breathing. Come on, we need to heal them both so I'll take Issei to his house, and you can take Alex to his. We'll meet up at school, yes?" Rias said, getting a nod from Akeno. Akeno stood up, carrying Alex in her arms, unfurling her wings and flew off. Rias looked at her king for a bit with a small pout, before she shook her head. She just got two powerful servants, one with a sacred gear, and the other an unknown being. She was happy at the turn out and she teleported to Issei's house to heal him.

 **Same time/ Abandoned Church/ Kouh Japan**

Kalawarner just reported that she killed Alex, much to Kokabiel's hidden glee. He told her to stand by for the next operation, which was the extraction of Twilight Healing from a nun, but Kalawarner could care less. The one person she just starting to fall in love with in now probably in the hands of devils, and if she tried anything, war would start. She was brought out of her thoughts as Mittelt marched to her.

"Hey, are you good? Cause I saw you crying over the human." Mittlet said, getting the attention of the others in the church.

"Is this true, Kalawarner? Did you have feelings for a weak, puny human?" The male fallen angel said, getting a scoff from her.

"Feelings? Hah! Don't make me laugh, as if I had feelings for a lesser being. I did all of that as an actress would. His first 'girlfriend' crying over killing him. Is that all you want to know? Or should I remind everyone what happen during it, that you fell asleep again Mittelt?" Kalawarner said, getting a mad angel to sputter.

"I did not fell asleep! I keep telling you that I was knocked unconscious by something when I was watching you!" Mittelt said, getting a wave of dismissal from Kalawarner.

"It doesn't matter, I killed my target. If anyone needs me, I'll be in my room." Kalawarner said, walking away. Dohnaseek looked at her for a second before looking at Mittlet as she yelled again.

"I swear someone knocked me unconscious, and something happened while I was not looking!" Mittelt said, before Dohnaseek stood up.

"That's enough Mittlet. Kalawarner killed her target, Raynare killed her target, and you don't have any tracking magic on you so all of this is a success. So I suggest calming down and wait for our next mission." Dohnaseek said calmly, getting Mittelt to calm down and went off to her room. Kalawarner entered her room and immediately jump on her bed, holding the plain body pillow between her arms and legs, imaging the pillow to be Alex like a lover would. Kalawarner imagine his smiling face before putting her face into the pillow, soaking it with the tears coming out.

"Alex...Alex...please be safe." Kalawarner said.

 **Same time/ Underworld/ Unknown location**

Far from a crystal-line buildings of a majestic city, a black wisp figure flew to a mansion like building that held the meeting place of his superiors. The figure come close to the ground, dispelling the misty cloak to reveal the same man that was there for the 'death' of Alex. The figure walked along the stone walls with strange markings as he approached the iron gates of the building, waving a two finger wave at the gate. The gate, powered by the magic of his kind, 'exploded' outwards in hundreds of pieces, to let the man walk through uninterrupted. The man walked away from the gate as it 'repaired' itself, glowing hot red before dulling to a black coat on the gates. The man walked into the building, seeing the numerous maids working at the mansion, stopping to bow lightly at their master before continuing their jobs. The man then stepped into a large hall with five wide pillars with a raised circle platform, stepping on the platform before kneeling on it. And with black wisps coming from his back, the magic dimmed the lights and light up the pillars on fire. The fires got big enough to reveal full size people in hoods on chairs looking at the man. One of them spoke up.

"Report young warrior." The middle one spoke.

"Alex Druvralo has been killed by the Fallen Angels and the Purga Domino Piece has revived him without trouble. The devils had secured both Alex and Issei to heal them, no doubt putting their evil pieces into them, and the Fallen Angels are now still and are waiting for their next mission." The man said, getting sighs from the five hooded beings.

"Then it works then. The Purga Domino System was an experiment that could have failed greatly if not for the study of the devils evil piece. You have done well agent." The middle one spoke.

"Thank you Imperator, I shall continue our great work to bring the factions closing into a peaceful negotiation." The man said.

"Then this is your next task. Continue mentoring young Alex, watch for any signs of his Leviathan's attempt to escape his vessil prison. And...continue watch of the Fallen Angels as they are closer to their... retirement." The man said.

"Forgive me, my Impertor, but I must let this piece of information be known to you now then later." The man said.

"Then speak your piece, young one." The middle one said.

"One of the Fallen Angels, goes be the name Kalawarner, has the holy 'chain of fate' connected to Alex. It is possible that the woman has fallen in love with him, due to her crying over his death. I request that you may spare her of any punishment you would've saw fit to let the woman be with Alex as one of his lovers." The man said, getting mummers from the other hooded figures, causing the middle to raise his had to stop their side chat.

"Very well young one. The Fallen Angel Kalawarner will be spared from all forms of punishment, due to her 'connection' to Alex, and when the time comes, she will be the first to join Alex's legion as the hopeful peace talks happen between us and the rest of the factions. The other Fallen Angels...are to see through theirs for trying to kill one of our own. Is there anything else young one?" The middle one spoke.

"No, my Imperator, that is all. And I am pleased to execute my next task." The man said.

"Good, very good. Return to the Earthly plane and keep your watch of Alex. The spawn of Wrathern Leviathan shall not escape his confines to continue his father's and grandfather's path of revenge, or the world will be thrown into another Holy Great War. One that will destroy us all. Is that clear Aleister?" The middle spoke.

"It will join our cause, or suffer eternal imprisonment, my Imperator." The man named Alistair said. He then stood up to walk away from his meeting to head up to the surface. The hooded figure disappear one by one as the middle one spoke.

"It had better, for I have buried too many son's and daughter's who had that damned monster inside them and lost control to it. I would hope that Alex will not fall like the rest of his family...Aleister...my son." The figure said, disappearing from the pillar of fire, as the man walked through the doors to head to the outside world.

"He won't, for I have seen Alex's will, and it will be what he needs to conquer the monster within him. He won't let that creature kill him, for I will be there to stop it if need be. He won't fall...father. Alistair said as his body turned to wispy mist and flew to the sky, heading for one of the many blue cracks in the sky that looked like time frozen lightning. As he flew into it, he smiled at the thought of seeing brother again, and he knew that one of the devils of the Gremory peerage has a 'chain of fate' on her, as well as some of the girls in his school. He chuckled at the thought of him getting a harem bigger than his older brother, but he thought it was fitting. To be the vessel of the third most dangerous Leviathan beast, he would have a large harem of his own...and it will be the best talking point...of peace between the four factions... and the path to restore the light of God's first children, the Levialtha's.

And the end...of their war.

 **Woh! Done! :D Hope you guys enjoy this chapter. I think this is good for the second chapter of this story. And before anyone asks...No...Rias will not be part of Alex's harem. She's got Issei despite the small feeling she felt for him, but it's just a crush. Once Issei gets it going, Alex's is all Akeno's to enjoy...or Kalawarner...or the others that will come to love him...poor Alex XD But also now that he died, his silver tongue will lessen up, cause I thought he has done enough charming of ladies to get him through half the season. But I'll let you guys be the judge, cause I need some pointers man! I need reviews! D: But anyway, this was chapter two of Highschool DxD: The Fourth Faction. Thank you guys for reading, and I'll see you, in the next chapter! Later!**

 **Blackhawk571X**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hello everyone! Blackhawk571X here! I like the reviews you guys have given out. So here they are**

 **Fairyfiction21: I like most of the pairups you written up. But I believe it can be better! :D Here it is.**

 **Issei: WARNING! ARMY CENORS HAVE DEEMED THE FOLLOWING SENTENCE UNSAFE FOR PUBLIC DISCLOSURE DUE TO THE AUTHOR BEING A COMPLETE AND UTTER DICKHEAD THAT ENJOYS MESSING WITH HIS AUDIENCE. WE APOLOGIZE FOR ANY INCONVENIENCE.**

 **Alex: WARNING! ARMY CENORS HAVE DEEMED THE FOLLOWING SENTENCE UNSAFE FOR PUBLIC DISCLOSURE DUE TO THE AUTHOR BEING A COMPLETE AND UTTER DICKHEAD THAT ENJOYS MESSING WITH HIS AUDIENCE. WE APOLOGIZE FOR ANY INCONVENIENCE.**

 **Oh...shit...Damn army cenors!... Well... we'll just have to find out who gets who as the story progresses do we?! XD Very sorry about that!**

 **AvenZa: I'm really glad that this story helps throw boredom out the window for you, my dude. This story has been on my mind as of late and I really wanted to show the world a new face of fanfic stories.**

 **I know I've made some spelling and grammar errors, but I have to write my stories offline and then use the data on my phone to correct them, but every now and then, they slip by me and I don't realize until I put them, cause I don't want to use up the data while I rush them out. BUT! I promise once the internet isn't an issue, I will go back and correct the mistakes I made and even type the scenes better for your guy's enjoyment. So please! Bear with me until then. Also there are other stories I've typed up, so give them a look over! And i will certainly keep up the good work, cause you guys deserve the best from me! And now...for the flames...cue the magic!**

 _ ***Suddenly the room darkness and changes to a 70's party house***_

" _ **Burn! Baby Burn!...Burn! Baby Burn!..."*scratches recond to stop playing.**_

 **Enough!...let's dive in!**

 **Guest: Sorry that you believe that this is story is garbage in your option...BUT! That's not gonna stop me from writing. I know we have different taste in writing and I understand that. But if you don't have write such things to try and pin me down. If you didn't like the story... Don't bother reviewing! That makes another readers not want to read the stories just because of someone's negative option. If I think a story's good enough to read, I indulge. If I don't, I move on. But I don't post flames like if it's garbage or not. If anything, I think the lack of views would tell an author a lot about his/her story. But...I digress...you are free to write a review on my stories, because I believe that people can review or give an opinion without an account anytime they want, and you can thank Fanfiction for making that possible for anyone today. Thank you for reviewing though...and sorry that this story does not fit your standards...but then again...not sorry...but thanks anyway! XD**

 **Atamanee: Sorry that you feel that turning Alex into a devil became a no-go for you my friend. But know that turning him into a devil was for a good reason...a very,** _ **very**_ **good reason. I welcome you to stay and find out why that is so, but that's up to you man, for anyone else that feels the same will now too...maybe in next chapter...yes definitely next chapter! :D**

 **Thank you guys for the reviews and enough of my selfish and greedful thirst for reviews! Here is chapter 3 of Highschool DxD: The Fourth Faction!**

* * *

 **The very next day/ Alex's house/ 5:00 a.m.**

Alex was laying on his bed waking up from a rather peaceful sleep since...ever! He could not remember the last time he slept this good and was hoping for more. He woke up a bit, but wanting to sleep in, he turn and hug the body pillow he enjoys having during sleep. But as he wrap his arms around, he heard a moan not his own. He did not realize the oddity of it, and decided to indulge further, even feeling two plump marshmallows on his hands and stuff his face in two pillow like marshmallows. He heard the moans louder again, and it made him stop. He tweaked his hands and he got a louder moan that...belong...to...a...! Alex then slowly and dreadfully looked up from his supposed 'marshmallow' pillow to see a black haired beauty before him. But not just any beauty...it was Akeno Himejima! The girl from his school! And she's...no...we're NAKED!

Alex chuckled in nervousness, knowing that, despite that this was his house and bed, grabbing a woman's fluffy marshmallows upstairs or downstairs is very bad no matter what, unless she's your girlfriend, then it may be okay. But she is not and he steeled himself for the hell that he knew was coming.

"Ah...hey Akeno...I know I've seen you a few days ago at school...but I would remember bringing a girl home if I did. But...my memory of last night is a bit fuzzy, so...please be gentle!" Alex said closing his eyes, ready for whatever hell Akeno was about to give him. But it didn't happen as she pulled his head back into the supposed 'marshmallow hell' and giggled.

"Ufufufu...Alex-kun, I didn't know that you can be so bold! Even with a girl you only spoke with a few times is now naked in your bed, and you jumped to third base. Ufufufu, how would everyone react to this, I wonder?" Akeno said, getting a red faced Alex as his training from Mason is practically non-existent to the whims of this one girl. He did not know what to do, other than comply.

"I...really don't know. I'm not one to drag a girl I barely know to bed just because of their looks. I was raised better to be more respectful and kind to girls and women. So...I don't know if I could handle the idea of women looking at me worse than those pervs at school." Alex said defeatedly, not seeing a shocked Akeno in response of his answer. But she smiled again since she and everyone else knew that he was highly regarded for his actions against the academy's Perverted Trio. She sniggled his head further into her bust and giggled again.

"Don't worry Alex-kun, I'll keep this between us since you really didn't ask me to bring me home. You were with someone else last night." Akeno said sadly, getting a shocked sound from Alex.

"I was...on a date yesterday...wasn't I?" Alex said, getting a nod from Akeno.

"Yes you were Alex...she killed you last night...she was " " A Fallen Angel." Akeno said, only to be shocked as Alex finished her sentence. Akeo stared into his eyes in wonderment, only thinking that he was human, but it was put to rest as Alex explain.

"Yea...she told me last night...she was...sad. She was sad about killing me." Alex said with no doubt in his voice, shocking Akeno further. One of the Fallen Angels...was sad about kill him.

"I find that hard to believe Alex. She's a Fallen Angel, a being who fell from Heaven by sin, but they still want to serve God. Whatever she said, could've been a trick to lower your guard." Akeno said, seeing the sad smile on his face.

"I know Akeno. I should not believe it since she was gonna kill me. But...now that I think about it, my death is a blessing in disguise." Alex said, getting a dumbfounded look from Akeno.

"But why?! She killed you Alex! And because of it, we brought you back as a devil! You were already dead and I wanted to see you live again. I know that you were a human then but I could not stand to see you die." Akeno said no longer the happy 'oneesama' like she wanted to and became a emotional girl crying for her lover that almost died. But her cries were stopped as Alex got out of her 'fluffy paradise' and he hugged her close, with her head held close to his chest. Akeno was shocked at the move Alex made, but she heard his heart beat faster at the contact.

"Do you hear it Akeno?" Alex said, feeling her head nod 'yes' against his chest.

"Then that means that I am alive. It doesn't matter if I was human, Angel, Fallen Angel, or even a Devil. Just the fact that I am here, alive and well, is all that matters...to the people I care for...and love me. Just like you Akeno." Alex said, getting a gasp from Akeno. She didn't know what to say, he was no longer human because of her king's evil piece, but it didn't matter to him because he was alive. She felt her cheeks wet from the tears she felt, and Alex must have felt them too, cause he lessen the hold of his hug, bring a finger to raise her chin to stare into her eyes. And with a move that would made any romance movie director green with envy, Alex smile as he caressed her cheek, wiping away the tears in his reach.

"Don't cry for me Akeno. Yes, I would have like to be human and die to go to heaven. But if this is the reward for being a devil, then how in my right mind...could I ever refuse?" Alex said, leaned into kiss her forehead. Akeno stared at him as he kiss her head and then pull her into his chest, making her heart beat like crazy. She knew, right then and there, without really knowing all of him, she was starting to fall in love with him. But her happy musings were interrupted by Alex nervously laughing.

"Ahaah...now that we got that out of the way... We need to get out of bed...our 'best friends' are having a meet up right now and I know we're not ready for that yet." Alex said nervously, making Akeno's eyes widen in shock and her face blushed a deep red. True to his word, their 'friends' were really close to each other and that made her embarrassed. But Alex had it covered as he got her out of his embrace and turned to look away.

"You should get dressed first, it'll be awhile to get my 'soldier' to be at ease. Don't worry I won't look, Ok?" Alex said, not revealing the blush on his face. Akeno stared at Alex's back for a bit, before she smiled her smile and giggled. She then got out of the covers of his bed, and went to put on the clothes she laid out on the computer desk that he had in his room. Alex, in the meantime, thought back to last night of what happened. Kalawarner confessed her love for him after revealing the truth of her race and her mission. Her stabbing him with a spear of light, and...kissing her. Alex touched his lips with a hint of joy. He had his first kiss! With a very beautiful woman no less! But then he wondered how to find her and show her that he was alive. Then he remember...screams...his screams...but also...screams of another person...or more accurately...a beast...a monster.

" _Leviathan._ " A whisper in his head said, causing him to stop his thoughts and looked around. Much to his embarrassment, Akeno, dressed in only a skirt and bra, was pulling her panties as she saw Alex stared at him with a blushed shocked look. Alex, with some blood dripping from his nose, turned away and yelled out.

"I'm sorry Akeno! I thought I heard something and it made look around to see who said it. I was trying not to peek at you! I'm very sorry! Forgive me!" Alex said as he looked away, ready for the hell she amy give him. But he heard her giggled again.

"Ara ara, Alex-kun! As if you weren't so bold earlier, now you take a peek on a girl getting dressed. Ufufufu, I know Issei will be so jealous when we get to school." Akeno said, not seeing him blush at her teasing. He don't know why, but it's like her teasings are like kryotimte to what he learn from Mason. But he remembered the words when he asked what to do if they don't work on 'a' girl.

" _Then I wish you the best of luck Bro! Cause you are on your own!_ " Mason said with tears that looked exaggerated, that made him sweatdrop at the antics of his best but weird friend. But then he remember what Akeno said.

"Issei? What about him? Are you saying that the same thing happened to him?" Alex asked.

"Yes. He was targeted and killed by the same Fallen Angels that killed you last night. They were in our territory for some time, but they did nothing until now. Despite killing you and Issei, we can't do anything since they didn't come into contact with us, since a fight between us would spark another great war." Akeno said, who was finished getting dressed and now sat on his bed. This caused him to look to see her fully dressed.

"Great war? What war?" Alex asked, getting a sigh from her.

"The great war was a war between Angels, Fallen Angels, and Devils that was waged for many years. The war ended in a cease-fire due to our numbers being small. But we are currently in a cold war like status since no one trusts one another. There have been some fighting but they are small. But if something big happens, war could start again, and it could wipe us all out." Akeno said, getting a wide eyed shock from Alex.

"Damn...I think I like my life days ago...cause this is really much to take in." Alex said with a chuckle, sitting up showing his chest to Akeno. It made her blush at the already hard muscles on it...and those abs! That near six pack is so tempting to touch all over! But she held herself since he probably want some words of comfort. Alex then chuckled, making Akeno tilt her head.

"Sorry.. It's just much to take in right now. But I'll get over it for now. So...if it's not to much...can I meet you downstairs? I know it's a weekend, but I can't help but feel like we need to go to the old school building to meet the others." Alex said, getting a giggle from Akeno.

"Ara ara, you really are smarter than you look." Akeno said, giggling again at Alex's deadpan look.

"Sorry, we all thought you were some guy that like to hide his brains behind his buff. But I guess you are the best of both." Akeno said, getting a sigh from Alex.

"Well excuse me for wanting to be smart and buff to live a healthy lifestyle. But something tells me that I won't have that anymore, huh?" Alex asked, getting a nod from Akeno.

"Yes, being a devil will be different than being a human. But yes, we'll be heading to the school to speak with your new peers and our king." Akeno said, getting a nod from Alex. She then left the room, only to stop at the door to tease him.

"I wonder Alex-kun...If I should peek on you back for what you did back then?" Akeno said, getting a blush from Alex.

"I really think you shouldn't Akeno, what happened early was not intentional...hang on! Why were we naked earlier? I would think that you were some pervert." Alex said, needlessly covering himself with the covers. Akeno stopped her teasing to blush at the fact that, yes, she stripped Alex of his clothes, seeing everything that would make a woman wet her panties at the sight. But at the time, Alex came back from the dead and she need to heal him quickly.

"We...well...I had to...so I can heal you properly. We use our magic through skin contact to heal others, and the better the contact... the better the healing. So...don't tease me...like that." Akeno said, facing away from Alex in embarrassment. Alex looked at her with shock, not realizing the way his accusation sounded, and he felt like he hurt her feelings. And so, grabbing his covers, he walked to her to hug her. She squeaked in surprise, but she blushed more at the contact.

"Sorry Akeno. I did not realized how that sounded. Please forgive me." Alex said, not seeing look on Akeno's face as she blushed with a smile on her face.

"Thank you Alex. Now get dressed, we need to see the others before you're free for the day." Akeno said, getting a nod from Alex, as he stepped back in his room. Akeno went down stairs as she thought of the things that he can reveal to her. And he will find out why she was called 'The Ultimate Sadist' by her friend and king, Rias Gremory.

 **2 hours later**

After Alex got dressed and cooked breakfast for the two of them, he and Akeno walked to the school, discussing a few things as they walked.

"Ok so...I'm a devil, in service of Rias Gremory...and most of the ORC and student council are devils as well?" Alex said, getting a nod from Akeno.

"Yes Alex-kun. Rias and Sona are pure blood devils. The others, including you and me are reincarnated devils. The reason that is the due to the peerage system we have. Rias is the king of those in the ORC, and Sona is the king of those in the student council." Akeno said.

"I see...then that really explains it. I thought you guys had a different air to everyone else. But to hear that you guys are devils...it would have really blew my mind back then. But now it makes sense." Alex said, getting a giggle from Akeno.

"You thought we were different, Alex?" Akeno asked, getting a nod from Alex.

"Well yea! I thought you guys were snobby rich folks that came from all over cause this academy was in the top 100 in the world." Alex said, not seeing the frown on Akeno's face at the mear insult. But that change when Alex said his next piece.

"But now it really makes sense now that I got to know what you guys are now. I just hope they are as kind as you Akeno." Alex said, not seeing the blush on her face. But she smiled as she grabbed his arm, pinning it between her breasts, making him blush at the contect.

"A..Akeno?! Why are you grabbing my arm like that?" Alex said embarrassed at Akeno's grabby motion. It made her smile more.

"I like you Alex-kun." Akeno said, making Alex stare at her with wide eyes and a faint blush on his cheeks..

"The truth is...despite the fact that you had many girls asking you out...you rejected them. I always wondered why until I found out why." Akeno said, getting a neutral stare from Alex.

"You know...do you, Akeno?" Alex asked, getting a nod from her.

"Yes...I had two of my peers watch over you to know...why you had this...strange aura to you." Akeno said, getting a confused Alex to look at her.

"Aura? Why is my aura strange? Was it because I was human?" Alex asked, getting a shake from Akeno.

"No. An aura is how we identify presence in beings. Humans are supposed to have weak aura due to them being...human. Angels, Fallen Angels and Devils have more powerful aura's due to our use of magic. But you Alex...you're aura...is as powerful as a low tier devil and you weren't a devil then...you were human...and that made you very noticeable to everyone. Including.." "The Fallen Angels...more specifically, the ones that targeted and killed me, yes?" Akeno said and Alex finished, getting a nod from her.

"Yes. Because of our standing between Angels and Fallen Angels, humans were used to make contracts to keep our energy from fading and raise the standing of devils. But Angel and Fallen Angels use humans to hunt and kill us. And because of that, human are normally looked over and considered pawns to most of us. But you...you're different. The way your aura is...it's different than most humans." Akeno said, getting a nod from Alex.

"I think I understand, but what was wrong with my aura? Is it wrong for it to be dangerous?" Alex asked.

"It's not what's wrong with it. It's how it feels to others. When we feel you aura Alex, before you become a devil, it felt an all-consuming beast. But now..." Akeno said, realizing the difference between before and after Alex became a devil. Alex starred in wondering why Akeno stopped her line of words.

"But now?" Alex asked, getting her to shake the thoughts.

"But now, your aura feels like a normal reincarnated devil, and it's a mid low level devil class in power." Akeno said, making Alex wonder why. In fact it made him think something. As a human, he had nightmares since he was thirteen, he hardly seen his family since then, and he always had the attention of the female populis. But now as he walked to school, he notice that he didn't have a nightmare, and most of the females hardly noticed him. Maybe being a Devil was a good thing for him. Yea he may be a lower being to the eyes to the high borns, but as long as they do nothing to him or the ones he cares for, he can care less. They aren't his friends, his family, and what they say are nothing but words to him. He then saw the school in sight, when he felt a presence. He turned his head to see a head of white ducking in a tree, causing Akeno to look at him.

"Something wrong, Alex-kun?" Akeno asked, getting a nod from Alex.

"Yea. I felt a something and looked to see a head of white or silver in the trees beside us. Don't you feel it too?" Alex said, getting a shocked look from Akeno.

"Very impressive Alex. You manage to feel the aura of one of the ORC members. We'll have to let Rias know about it when we get there." Akeno said. Alex spared another look at where he saw the head at and saw that it wasn't there. He wondered how he knew how to find her, but then something answered in his head.

" _ **Bah! As if a neko demon could hide from my senses, Human!**_ " A being said, which cause Alex to whip around with some fear in his eyes. Akeno was wondering why Alex got out of her hold when she saw his eyes, as if something spooked him...bad.

"Alex? Are you ok?" Akeno asked worried. Alex looked around to see nothing around him.

"Yea...I must have been hearing things. I'm ok Akeno. It's been a stressful time for me. It will pass." Alex said, flashing a smile at her, which caused Akeno to smile back. She then caught his arm again and pinned it between her bust, which cause Alex to blush a storm at the boldness of the Yamato Nadeshiko at his side, not seeing a figure on top of a building. It was the man that gave the boy the prototype Purga Domina Piece to study the effects of it...and how the Devil's Evil Piece responded to it. The man had a voice recorder to document the study on the move.

"Subject 251 of the Purga Domina Piece experiment, Alex Druvralo is showing signs of hearing voices in his head. This is the normal since the link between the Human vessel and the Leviathan spirit are now stable for future confrotation. But for now, subject will be unaware the gravity of the situation until something happens, hopefully of the good kind. If it turns out to be for the bad, his Leviathan spirit can use the negative emotions in Alex's heart to try and gain control of the vessel. The spirit must never gain control for it will go rogue and cause chaos before it can be used for the good of the Levaltha Faction. I will continue to monitor the subject until intervention is absolutely needed. This is Alister Olarvurd of the Leviathan Centurion Guard, end of log." Alister said, ending the log for the R&D to continue their study. He then looked to see the two teens entered the school.

"I wish you the best bro, because it will would me...to bury a brother I actually met before his time of restoration. Our father...our mother...and our family have waited thousands of years for this moment...for you now are the key...to end of the war our great grandfathers started." Alster said, before standing up. With a snap of his fingers, a portal suddenly opened to reveal a ruined church in the distance, and he walked through. The Fallen Angels have done as they are told, despite it was from the wrong leader. But they are still at their base, waiting for something. It was time to find out why.

 **ORC Club/ Old School Building**

After walking through the school halls, Alex saw a few students in the building, which confused Alex since normally all students should be enjoying their weekends. But he remembered that they may be Devils as well, so he ignored it and saw the ORC Club building ahead. When he first saw it, he wondered why anyone would do anything in there, but now he was gonna find out. And found out he did, for the outside looked like it needed work just to stay in there, but on the inside, it looked it it belong to a noble's house. Alex stared at everything since he wondered how they did this, but he remembered...Devils...right. Alex and Akeno walked up the steps to head to the main office, Alex then asked something.

"So...who is in this club again? Just to brand it to my brain." Alex asked, getting a nob from Akeno.

"Of course Alex-kun. There's Rias, me, you, Kiba, Koneko, and Issei. We still have more people Rias can add to her peerage." Akeno said, getting a nod from Alex. They then pass a door with a police tape look that screamed 'Do Not Enter', which made Alex confused.

"So...what's in there? Some hidden three headed dog from hell you use to scare the shit out of disobedient peers?" Alex asked, getting a giggle from Akeno.

"No Alex, we don't have a cerberus in there. Although we have a member of our peerage in there, but he was deemed dangerous at the time. So we had him locked in there for the time being. Don't worry, he wanted it be alone for now, cause he's afraid to harm anyone." Akeno said, while Alex spared a look back at the door.

" _What would Mason do?"_ Alex thought to himself, as they resume their walk to the main room. They finally reach a set of fancy wooden doors and Akeno knocked.

"Rias-sama, I have brought Alex with me to meet everyone." Akeno said.

"Please enter!" Rias said, a little excited from Alex's point of view. Akeno must have agreed at Alex's point of view as she giggled as Rias excitement. They both entered to see all in the peerage. Koneko was sitting on the couch, munching on cookies she have on hand, sparing a side glance for a second. Kiba was leaning against the wall, smiling at the new addition since there now three guys in the peerage. Rias was sitting at the desk, putting away the paper she was working on and smiled at Alex. The only one who was not smiling at him, was the school's number one pervert...and he was charging at him, aiming a fist at him.

"Haaaaaa!" Issei yelled out...only to be stopped by Alex kicking him upwards, causing his head to get stuck in the ceiling. Everyone stood agape at the way Alex just kicked him to the ceiling, only to hear Alex scoff.

"As if I let that perv get a one up on me, just because he become a devil...he'll be fine." Alex said deadpan while sparing a look to Issei. Rias sighed at Alex's antic's with Issei.

"Alex please refrain from harming Issei any farther. You and him may have a rough start, but it's no excuse to harm him now that the two of you are my servants." Rias said, seeing an eyebrow raise from Alex.

"Sure thing Rias, as long as that pervert refrains from using underhanded tactics just to get at me for what I did to him. Despite the fact that he and his friends deserved it at the time." Alex said, not seeing Issei got his head unstuck from the ceiling to fall on his butt. Issei groan in pain from both the kick and the fall, while Alex walk to a couch opposite of the white haired girl. Issei got up to see Alex sitting on the couch when Rias got his attention.

"Issei." Rias said sternly, causing said pervert to stand up straight like a boot camp recruit.

"H-Hai!" Issei said, seeing the look of unamusement on Rias's face.

"I know you and Alex have a rocky relationship, but that is no excuse to try and harm him. Get along will him or suffer some punishment." Rias said a little sternness in her voice. She didn't want to be strict like Sona, but she needed to stop any hostel tension between her two new servants. Issei must have got the message when he nodded his head hard.

"Hai Kaochan!" Issei said, as he went to sit on the couch opposite of Alex, much of Koneko's disapproval. She even called him 'Idiot pervert', which made Issei slump in despair. Alex shook his head at Issei when he heard Rias clap to get everyone's attention.

"Now that everyone's here, I like to welcome you Alex and Issei to the Occult Research Club. It's not really a club, more like a front for what we really are. We can introduce the new servants to their peers. As I will tell you about the peerage system is based on the human chess pieces, so we have a King, a Queen, two Bishops, two Knights, Two Rooks and eight Pawns." Rias said, before Alex interpreted at the end.

"Akeno explained most of it to me this morning, but I can always take a refresher just to be sure." Alex said, making Rias look at Akeno with a small glare, which made Akeno giggle to her friend wanted to surprise the new 'recruits'.

"Ufufu, sorry Rias. Alex really wanted to know all about what he was getting into so I answered most of his questions." Akeno said, giggling at her friend pouting at her.

"Akeno~~ I wanted to see Alex surprised face as I explain everything!" Rias said with a pout. Alex had an eyebrow raise while Issei had anime tears going down his face. Rias ended her pout with a sigh and went with it.

"Very well Alex, I can tell you more about what Akeno has explained. I am a pure blood devil with a king piece in me, which means I have most power over my pieces, while Akeno has a queen piece in her, which means she has the powers of a rook, knight, and bishop. You and Koneko have rook pieces in you, which means you will have strength buffs in battle, but you are slower than knights. Kiba is a knight, which means that he will have speed buffs in battle, but he will be less strong than finally, Issei is a pawn, which is a front-line soldier and can promote himself to anything but a king. I hope this is will explained Alex and Issei." Rias said, getting two head nods. She then stood up and walked around her desk.

"Good. Then we need to assert something right now. Issei, step forward." Rias said, getting a hai from said boy. He stood up and walked to the middle of the two couches. Rias then went to sit on her desk.

"Ok then Issei, I want you to focus on your power of the sacred gear inside of you and release it." Rias said as her crossed her legs.

"My sacred gear? Ah yeah that's right, the Fallen Angel said something about that." Issei then closed his eyes to focus, but he would open his eyes to see Rias' panties, perving like normal. Rias shook her head at his perverted face, but she noticed Alex held a calm face, his teaching is steadfast against Rias's misshape. Rias, Akeno, and even Koneko noticed that he didn't blush at the Rias' action, and felt like they feel their respect of him growing. Then they noticed how Alex looked away at the last second, blush a light color on his cheeks, much to Rias' and Koneko's confusion. But they heard Akeno giggling and saw that her hand was on her skirt. Rias pouted and Koneko shook her head at how her senpai was acting. Rias looked back at Issei slumping at his failure.

"I can't focus at all. It's like something is blocking my focus on it." Issei said, getting a scoff from Alex.

"Yes you can. It's called Rias' panties and your staring at it. Maybe if you turned around and not be a perv for five seconds, maybe you can get results then." Alex said without a beat, making not only Issei blush, but also Rias and Akeno blush at his blunt response. So he did noticed!

"Pervert." Koneko said, making Alex shrug his shoulders.

"Not my fault for addressing the elephant in the room. And maybe if Issei wasn't a pervert, he wouldn't get shit talk from me now would he?" Alex said without emotion in his voice, which made Issei slump his shoulders farther and Koneko softly smirk at Alex's blunt response . Rias sighed at the way Alex can be at times.

"Alex, there's no need to put Issei down like that. Even if he was staring at my panties, he wasn't doing anything that bad." Rias said, getting a shrug from Alex.

"If your ok with that, I won't stop you. Just don't be an animal when a girl forces herself onto you, issei." Alex said, getting a mad look from Issei.

"I'm not like that dude. I can stare at wonderful oppai all day, but I will not rape women. That's just uncool dude." Issei said, getting a raised eyebrow from Alex.

"Huh, so the perv can have morels...let me know if that gets you laid or not in five years, ok oppai san?" Alex said with a grin, which made Issei mad at him. Rias sighed again as Alex and Issei disappear in a fight cloud near the door somehow, while Akeno giggled at the two, mostly Alex. Koneko shook her head at the two, and Kiba laughed at the two. Rias clapped her hands to get their attention, causing Alex and Issei to stop their comedic fight.

"Now you two, we still have things to discuss so please sit down." Rias asked the two new servants. Issei and Alex stopped their fight to sit down and let Rias finish. She then talked about why the devils need the evil piece system, how to use them the way they suppose to, and the current stance of the three factions. Alex nodded through most of it, committing them to memory. Issei was half paying attention with him staring that Rias' oppai every so often. Rias then got off the desk.

"And with that, welcome to the the world of devils, Issei and Alex." Rias said, unfurled her bat wings to show them to the two. Alex and Issei starred in surprise as one by one, everyone unfurled their wings, with Issei unfurled his by accident. Everyone but Alex had their wings out, and they noticed.

"It's ok Alex, you can show yours too." Rias said, making everyone but Issei nod in agreement. Alex then closed his eyes and imagine his wings out, and they came out...much to everyone's shock. Alex heard the gasps and opened his eyes, only to see looks of shock, some with horror mixed with it and sadness from Akeno. Alex was confused at this and he looked at his wings too...and found out why. His wings still had the devil structure of it, but the flaps of it were covered in dark blue feathers with three foot long black spikes that looked like blades at the tips of the wings. And to top it off, the supposed elbow of the wings had three 2 foot long spikes on it. And if anyone was paying attention from the wings, they all would've seen a faint glowing symbol on his chest. But all eyes were on his wings and Alex gave a huh.

"Huh...is this supposed to look like this...for some devils at least?" Alex said nervously, getting shakes from the experienced devils.

"No Alex...your wings look like the mix of a devil and fallen angel...Are you sure you were human?" Rias asked nervously, especially after the fact he was killed by fallen angels, it would be suspicious to see a spy among them. Alex shook his head.

"Of course I was human Rias. I would have no reason to lie to you about my former race. If I was a Fallen Angel, I would've told you so...Maybe it had to do with my aura?" Alex said as he looked at his wings and touched it. Rias was scrambling her brain to find the answer to this problem...maybe this is something her brother would have the answer for. Alex then grinned at how cool it look.

"Well either way, I'm not complaining about it. In fact they look awesome. Even if I was a devil, I would love to have feathered wings anyway." Alex said as he twirled around, not seeing the even shocked looks on their faces and...Akeno looked like she was blushing with a happy smile and almost tearing up at the way Alex did not look at his wings with hate. Alex stopped the twirl and he thought of a cool idea.

"Hold on, I just thought of something cool, but I need to exit the room real quick." Alex said as he left the room. Everyone was confused at Alex's retreat from the room, but they had the answer when Alex came back from the room...a little different though. With skills he learned from Mason, he burst through the door and landed in a roll. And as he stood back up, he got into a fight stance with his wings angled back and over his shoulders to have the wing blades faced forwards like a spear wall. To be honest, everyone was impressed at the way Alex could probably use his wings in combat, and they clapped their hands at the show. Rias shook her head and look at Alex.

"I don't think I can convince you to go back to normal devil wings, huh?" Rias asked, but all she got was a smirk from Alex. She laughed at her new rooks way of making the best of what he had and walked to him.

"Where did you get the idea, Alex?" Rias asked as Alex continued standing where he was.

"I don't know to be honest, but a thought of a Roman spear wall came through my mind for a second and this is the result. Is it ok?" Alex asked, seeing Rias shake her head.

"Not really, but I'm surprise that something that like could be used in a combat situation. Does it hurt though, with how it's angled?" Rias asked in wonder. To be honest it was discomforting, like angling your arms over your shoulders and use weapons in your hands...yea this could take some practise before he could use this in battle. Alex then reangle his wings to end his winged wall.

"It's a little discomforting, but with some practise, no low tier fallen angel could stand up and walk away without a scratch from me." Alex said, seeing a eyebrow raise from Rias and some others.

"You say that like you know how to fight them." Rias said getting a shake from Alex.

"No, but if you give a human a jet pack, a glowing light saber shaped spear and the healing capacity of a marvel character, then it's pretty much the same thing in my option. I just need to learn how to fight in the air before I can be a force to be recognized." Alex said, getting a low drop of the mouths of most of the devils.

"And in case you forget, there is a reason why I'm called the Kendo King. I could dual wield swords and tear into people within the first five minutes of combat. And... I had some training from an old friend of mine back when I was fourteen, so there's that." Alex said as he 'closed' his wings up, seeing nods from most of the devils.

"But that's enough about me. You said we have some duties to raise our standing right?" Alex said, get a Rias to make an oh face.

"Oh yes. Since you and Issei are new servents, you can hand out flyers to people in town so we can have more contracts with humans. You will take the north end of the business center and Issei can take the south end." Rias said, getting a nod from Alex as he was handed a box of flyers. Alex felt the weight and knew just how to get their without trouble.

"Alright then Rias, but I'm gonna head back to the house for my bike." Alex said, getting confused looks from Rias and Akeno.

"Ok then, but we can use teleportation circles to get to our clients." Rias said, getting a shake from Alex.

"We could but now I have a reason to use it now instead of going to other cities like Kyoto. So I'll be right back." Alex said leaving the room to head home. Rias went back to her desk to sit down and sees Issei handed a box of flyers as well, but he had less enthusiasm then Alex.

"Issei, I know that handing flyers is not something that is fun. But if you do this and the other assignments tonight, I'll give you a reward for your efforts." Rias said, getting a wide eyed Issei at the thoughts going through his mind, most of it perverted. He then nodded his head and ran out the room, making Rias shake her head at the simple way to get him to do tasks. Koneko narrowed her eyes at the pervert leaving and even said 'Idiot hentai'. Kiba then sat on the couch and said his piece.

"Well that was interesting, huh President?" Kiba asked, getting a nod from Rias.

"Indeed it was. I'm still wondering how he got his wings to look like that. And the color of the wings, it may look beautiful, but the feathers looked like an angels or fallen angels." Rias said, getting nods from Akeno and Kiba, while Koneko still ate her cookies.

"I know, but we would have known if he was not human when we watched him. Not that I'm thinking that he is, but it can be possible that he is something else. I mean...those tendrails that came out od Alex last night...those are any that I've seen or hear in the supernatural world." Akeno said, getting nods again.

"Your right, and even last night as he laid there dead...he still had some aura to him. It felt...weak. But now it's like a normal low tier devil auras, and that confuses me more." Rias said, getting nods again.

"If I may President. But I think all of this as to do with the figure I faced near the bridge." Kiba said, getting gasps from the two third years.

"Are you sure Kiba?" Rias asked seriously, and he nodded.

"Just before he left, and forgive me for not telling you this earlier, but that figure said that the next time we meet, it would be to give Alex the keys to his freedom. Maybe he was a different being disguised as a human and the figure needed to give Alex something to help him out. Maybe it happened while the Fallen Angels killed him." Kiba said, getting shocked looks from the two beauties. Rias then thought about it and it made sense, the black tendrils coming out and changed the rook, the 'caged beast' aura, and his nightmares. She then looked at the two.

"I know that Alex just came into our peerage, but I need you two to kept watch over Alex to make sure nothing bad happens to him. Do you two have objections to this?" Rias asked, knowing that she can just ordered them to do so, but she really treated her servents like family and wanted them to have more freedom than normal peerage. They both shook their heads and stood up.

"I have no problems, President. I'm really concerned about what the figure is about to do with Alex, so I feel an obligation to help him out." Kiba said, while Koneko nodded.

"Alex may be pervert, but he is good. Heart of gold sempai." Koneko said, getting shocks from everyone there. Normally she would think all men are perverts, but to say something good about Alex must mean a lot in just the first day of being in the club. Rias then stood up and said her piece.

"Then please look after Alex. He may still be in danger despite him being a devil. Follow the old watch schedule until we know Alex is safe. I'll have my familiar keep an eye on Issei for the time being. Dismissed." Rias said, getting nods from Kiba an Koneko and they left. Rias sat back as Akeno stood in front of the desk.

"Rias, may I also keep watch on Alex?" Akeno asked, getting a confused look from Rias.

"I guess, but Kiba and Koneko have it covered. Why do you want to watch as well?" Rias asked.

"I know that the two can watch him, but I like to be close to him so if any fallen angels get close to him again, I'll be there to help him." Akeno said, seeing Rias nod her head.

"And if one of the two watching him sees any fight between Alex and his foes, we'll have two covering him while the rest catch up to him. Very well Akeno, maybe Alex has a spare room you can rest in." Rias said, which made Akeno giggle.

"Ufufufu, who said I was gonna sleep in a different room when I can sleep with Alex instead?" Akeno said, getting a shocked and blushed look from Rias.

"A-Akeno! What are you saying?! You just meet him and your wanting to sleep with him like that?!" Rias said as she stood up. Akeno giggled again at her friends mind in the gutters.

"Ara ara, are you thinking that me and Alex would lay with each other so early that easy? I'm only going to sleep in his bed with him to ease any nightmares he may have." Akeno said and that made Rias mouth drop at how easy she quick thought they would have *ahem*. Rias looked away blushing with a blush.

"Well excuse me for thinking that you would sleep with him like that from the way you say that." Rias said, getting a giggle from Akeno.

"Ufufufu, and we thought Issei is the only pervert in this peerage." Akeno said, and it made Rias slump her head while her face was red in embarrassment. Rias then lifted her head to stare at Akeno with a cute like pout.

"Fine then! Go live with Alex then. It's not like I care or anything!" Rias said with a pout. Akeno giggled again at how Rias was acting when she got embarrassed.

"Ufufufu, don't worry Rias. I don't think Alex will do such thing anyway. He got really embarrassed at the sight of me naked this morning, but he acted like a gentleman and respected my privacy. I think if he wanted to, he'll actually date me a few times before we can get interment with each other. Until then, I'll help him however I can." Akeno said with a serious look on her face at the end. Rias stared at her friend and thought how Alex made her like him with just few interactions and the events that led to his death and resurrection. Rias sighed as she sat down.

"Are you sure you want to do this?" Rias asked, getting a nod from Akeno, which made Rias sigh again.

"Very well Akeno. Get with Kiba and Koneko to discuss the hours to watch over him. As soon as he is safe, we can stop watching over him. Is that fine?" Rias asked, getting a yes from Akeno. They chatted about a few more things before Akeno felt, leaving Rias to her papers. She sighed at how she need to tell her brother about the strange wings of Alex and hoped he had an answer. But even her brother will be in the dark as this was something new to the supernatural...for it would disguise the true nature of their old enemy...and hopefully new ally of the supernatural.

 **Outside the school**

Akeno was walking outside to the gates, wondering how Alex would take her being a new roommate at his home. She giggled at how Alex would react as she will tease him in bed when she heard a low rev of a certain engine coming towards the school. She looked to see a person driving a motorcycle with a helmet and coat on when she saw the person pull up. The people stopped the bike and turned off the engine, and got off. Akeno stare with light shock and a blush at how cool Alex looked as he took off the helmet. Alex looked at Akeno with some confusion.

"Hey Akeno, what's up?" Alex asked

"I didn't know you had a motorcycle Alex-kun?" Akeno asked, getting a chuckle from Alex.

"Well...for one it's more fun to feel the wind as you drive than being in a stuffy car when you drive. And plus, I'm an American...we love our bikes." Alex said as he patted the handle bars, and Akeno can agree with it. His bike was a 2008 Harley Davidson FLSTF Fat Boy with it mostly black with blue custom paints and a red 83 on the sides. Akeno thought it looked like his wings if he had them out and it made her blush a bit. Alex saw the blush on Akeno and he grinned.

"I know that most girls like boys who do stuff like this, but I didn't you would be one of them." Alex said, which made Akeno blush at him.

"Well excuse me for liking things that are dangerous, and most people said riding a motorcycle is dangerous on the highway." Akeno said, getting a shake from Alex.

"I know, but that won't deter me from not riding it. But I don't ride it everyday, just on some days of the month just to enjoy it. Every other day, I walk, take the bus or a train if needed. So...with that out of the way, I'm gonna head to my place of work to hand out the flyers. Did you have things to do today?" Alex asked, seeing her shake her head.

"No but I need to head to the shrine for some things. Do you think you can drop me off there?" Akeno asked with a faint blush. Alex nodded his head.

"Sure thing Akeno, anything little to help you out as thanks for saving me. I have a spare helmet for protection, but it may be big for you." Alex said as he grab said helmet and handed it to Akeno. She saw the image that made her widen her eyes, and she looked at him. Alex raised an eyebrow at the way Akeno was staring at him and saw the image on the helmet.

"Oh...yea that. When I said I liked my wings, I meant it as I like the look of angel wings." Alex said, seeing the image with a chuckle. It was understandable, since the image was a bikini clad woman from the 40's with white angel wings holding a us flag and an image of a fleet of B-17 flying fortress and sherman tanks rolling behind her in the background. Akeno looked at him skeptically which made Alex hold his hands up.

"Don't look at me like that, it was my grandfathers drawing in WW2 and I wanted to keep a small part of him with me since most of his stuff was stolen. If you want, I can wear that and I'll give you my favorite helmet instead." Alex said, which Akeno nodded and handed him the helmet. Alex then grabbed his favorite helmet and handed her it. Akeno grabbed and was even more shocked to see the image on it and then she stared at him with a angry pout. Alex saw the look and nervously looked at the helmet and cursed at himself. It was another helmet that had an image of a angel woman on it white wings and was wearing a red white and blue bikini at a desert and a flight of F-15's flying overhead and Abram Tanks driving by her and the words 'The Angel of Desert Storm' on the top. Alex laughed nervously at the growing glare of Akeno.

"Yea...the males of my family are kinda perverted in their artwork, that was made by my uncle during Desert Storm and he gave that to me on my 17th birthday. Sorry, I have something to cover the image. Give it to me real quick?" Alex said, while Akeno give him the helmet to him with a pout. Alex chuckle nervously and went to the side pocket of the bike and grabbed a removable sticker. He put the sticker on it and looked at it, a black colored sticker that made it look flush with the black colored helmet to Akeno. She took the helmet with a small cute glare at Alex as he sat on the bike, now blushing at how she had to sit on the bike with him. Alex patted at the back of his seat to get her to sit on it. Akeno then got on the bike and wrapped her hands around his waist, much to the two blushing teens at how close they are on the bike. Alex shook his head and started up his bike, revving the bike a few times before taking off. Akeno squeaked in surprise, making her grab Alex tighter, which she made her blush more at the contact. Alex tried to not focus on Akeno's chest pressed on his back, and drove to the business center in Kuoh Town, not seeing a figure on the roof of a nearby house. The figure was Kalawarner and she was happy to see Alex alive. She was worried that he was with Devils, but she knew without the help of that stranger last night, he probably would have die long enough to not be saved by reincarnation. Ever since then, she would find ways to look for Alex however she could without drawing suspicion, especially since Mittlet try to convince that she was knocked out for the duration of Kalawarner crying over Alex and the figure saving him. She then steeled her resolve to meet him tonight, even if he was with the devil and flew off to watch him more, not seeing the figure on the school building watching both Alex and the two girls. The man smirked at how his brother already have two females that love him, even if he was somewhat blind to their advances before. He shook his head sadly, since he had that training in the mountains years ago, his friend 'Mason' locked the part of his brain to be unaffected by female advances except by those that were connected to him by the chain of fate in Leviathan belief. But since his death and revival, the lock is gone and he can be affected by girls *ahem* being bold to him. But he know Alex can hold himself against advances that would be used against him in combat, or trying to use him for their own selfish reasons, for that was a part of his training too. The advances he needs to worry is the ones the love him, for he will have to satisfy and love them somehow. The man then smiled sadly, since now that Alex was still alive and maybe more powerful than his human part, the man may have to introduce himself sooner than later to stop anyone from killing him again. The man than unfurled his wings, which looked almost like Alex's wings except the wings are structured like a angel of heaven, the feathers are a light blue, every feather looked like they were blades, and the tips of the wings were 4 foot long blades. And to top it off, a small blue glowing halo with thorns on it floated above him just as a symbol on his chest glowed blue with a halo in the middle of the long horns of the races once grand symbol in rebellion of God and his Angels since the first invasion of Heaven. The man shook his head of the thought of how simple his great grandfather made his whole race fall into darkness in simple rage of killing off their food supply, the very ones whose bones now grace human museums worldwide, and he flew into the sky to follow them. Not realizing that the plan to restore the trust and love of god's creatures are about to happen sooner than later...and it starts with Alex...and the two girls that love him so.

* * *

 **And it's done! :D Hope you guys enjoy the story so far, and I know that making Alex into a devil is something you guys don't like...BUT! He won't be devil forever, for there is a being far older than devils that will welcome him so into their faction and race...and all the girls that love him :D But that will be in future chapters so please bear with me, and please don't hate for trying to make Alex already have the beginnings of a harem! Blame the monster in him! D: But why that is will be explained in full detail and even the lore of how it all begin, in a way. And don't hate me for the bike and helmets, like shit like that...the girls on there are just a bonus...since this is an ecchi story to begin with! XD And if you noticed by now, yes I'm trying to make each chapter 10 k long. Why?...cause it's more fulfilling and enjoyable than a chapter with...what 3k, 5k words long? Fuck that! Who wants to read that much and expect more when you can have more to read and expect less...I'm saying stupid shit am I? XD But anyway thank you the reviews, favorites and even the follows on this fanfic, you guys are awesome! And for those that will spit hate on this story...keep bringing the hate for it feeds my beast like Kurama! XD And as always, I will see you guys, in the next chapter! Later!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Hello everyone! Blackhawk571X here! And today I have another chapter for you guys I hope you all enjoy the story so far and I'll continue to write this and the other stories for your viewing pleasure. And now...it's time...FOR REVIEWS!**

 **LarryTheCableGuy123: Then why did you bother reviewing? No offence but why?**

 **AvenZa: I really hope in this chapter, you find the answer a good one...if not thank you for reading this far. :D**

 **Anthony Ruiz: I will keep it up, my friend! Thank you! :D**

 **Curse of Whimsy: Thank you for your kind response, my friend. I hope the interactions with Akeno and Alex is not too much...and her upcoming 'rival' ;) I know Alex is harsh on Issei right now, but you have to be honest...Alex and Issei are like polar opposites in terms of female attraction. Issei is a very open pervert that will chant 'oppai' like it's a war chant, while Alex is more closed in his perverted nature because he's more respectful to females...they like the attraction that males give them... Just not the bilant eye humping the moment a male lays eyes on them. So I hope you understand the lighting between them... And besides...someone had to keep a latch on that pervert for Rias' sake...oops...spoilers...NO! YOU STAY THE FUCK BACK ARMY CENSORS! THIS IS MY STORY AND I'LL SPOIL MY AUDIENCE HOWEVER I DAMN WELL PLEASE! NO! DON'T COME NEAR ME! NO! STOP IT! NO! LET ME GO! NO! YOU CAN'T DO THIS TO ME! UNHAND ME! I OWN YYYYYOOOOOUUUUUUU!**

 **Four hours of chocolate torture later *Body covered in chocolate spots***

 **Uuhhh...no more...*Burp* uh...hah...I hope you...uh like the story so far...uh give me a minute here...oh fucking dark cocoa...uh... Ok But yes, I know that paragraphs are long sometimes, but I prefer it cause it allows me to explain more in a paragraph than multiple one...but I'll keep it in mind since I read Fanfiction on my phone...it's better in my opposition...and I found out that you can increase the size of the fonts on the website ( A+ A- A), you'll know what I'm talking about since I found this out a day ago.**

 **Sigh...I don't know if I should respond to this one...can I just skip him?(no)...sigh...fine _you_ asked for it.**

 **Guest: No I will not stop writing good sir, your criticism in this review is as useful as a paper mache bomb shelter and full of retric that belongs in a political website, so please do us all a favor...if you have nothing nice to say...keep your damn hypocritical trap shut so others can enjoy this story unlike you sir. If you do not like the story...bug off. And I resent that sir...I'm typing a story that is now owned by disney(Star Wars The Clone Wars) so please take your garbage somewhere else...sorry if your offended but treat others how you wanted to be treated...you just got served good sir, try to have a nice day because life is really too short to act like and feel like a goblin...stop it...gets some help...think of the family and loved ones...let God into your life...is that good enough?(yes) ok thank you.**

 **Anyway guys don't mind any over cooked flames here, if it continues I'll just ignore it. And I hope they don't deter new readers from this story...this story can be awesome and I plan to have all the seasons and episodes in this story's environment and I hope you guys enjoy it. And please let me know if you want polls up. Polls for new stories, ocx? couples, and even crossovers...I'm ready for them...I just don't know where to start so I need a bone here. But that's enough of that, and please check on my other stories I've posted...they need loving too. Anyway! Here is Chapter 4 of Highschool DxD: The Fourth Faction!**

 **At the shrine/ Kouh Town**

After driving his bike to the shrine were apparently Akeno lives at, he waited for her for something she needed to grab. It was surprising to hear that Akeno lives in a shrine all by herself, but figuring that she was just getting a few items, he was kind enough to wait for her. He then saw Akeno came out of the shrine...and yep...she lied. She didn't just grab a few things, but she wear a few new things that look like she was going on a date...wait a minute

"Uh Akeno? I thought you needed a few things." Alex said nervously, which made Akeno giggle.

"I know Alex-kun, but I figured I join you to help you with the flyers so we can go on our date today." Akeno said with a look in her eyes, which made Alex blush at how cute she was. And any males will agree, since she was wearing red dress with white short sleeves, a heart necklace and her hair down, she was truly, very beautiful. He was unknowing gawking at her, which made her blush, when he realised what she said.

"Wait a minute? Date?! B-but Akeno! We just got started to knowing each other! Shouldn't we wait for that later..." Alex said as she came close to him, hugged his arm into her 'marshmallows', making him stop his line of speech and blush even harder.

"I know Alex-kun, but I figured you needed a reward for what you did earlier." Akeno said, getting a look of confusion from Alex.

"For I did? What do you mean?" Alex asked, seeing Akeno kiss his cheek, which made him blush again.

"I'll tell you after our date. Right now you need a distraction from everything that has happened, and after the flyers you are gonna spoil me, Al-ex-kun~~." Akeno said, whispering the last part in his ear, making Alex stutter in embarrassment. Akeno giggle at how weak he was to her teasings, such he once was unflustered to girls comments and advances. But Alex was shook out of his musing when she grabbed her helmet and got on the bike.

"Come on Alex-kun! Lets get going!" Akeno said cutely, and Alex couldn't help but smile at her. With everything that has happened so far, Alex did need something to keep his mind off things, like the two times he heard a voice not of his own. And, he did own Akeno for healing him, even if it was perverce in his mind, to the point of see his first girl nude in his bed. He shook his head of the perverted thoughts going through his head, he may be a bit perverted but not as much as Issei bluntally showoff. He didn't mind that he was a pervert, but it was the way it made the girls around him uncomfortable that made him dislike that. Someday he would need to make see things like he did, or he would end up like a friend who was almost like him...in jail. He shuddered at what happen to the poor girl and went to get on the bike, ignoring the worried look on Akeno's face when he stood there for a bit before shuddering and got on the bike.

"Alex-kun?" Akeno asked, making Alex turned to her to see a worried look on her face.

"Hum? What's up?" Alex asked.

"Are you alright? You stood there for a minute or so and I had called you a few times." Akeno said, getting an eyebrow raise from Alex. Now that was new, he swore it was a few seconds of thought, not a minute. Was him becoming a Devil making him remember things he already locked away and threw the key? Some memorie he had were not that great, since before the accident at his thirteenth year, his mom and dad were on bad terms close to divorce. He shook his head again and smiled at Akeno, thankful for the date he was gonna have with her.

"Yea...just some bad moments of my life coming back to haunt me again. It's nothing I can't handle, but thank you Akeno-san. That date later on is want I may need to take my mind off things." Alex said, seeing her blush at being thanked of going on a date with him. She wanted to tease him(punish him) for the naughty helmets he had to make her see twice, but now he may need the date to ease the thoughts in his mind. Akeno nodded, not trusting her voice since her cheeks were betraying her. Alex smiled wider and started up his bike, reving it a few time before heading to town. Since it was still before noon, he and Akeno had plenty of time to hand out the flyers, and go on his date. But things are never meant to be easy as a figure was watching from afar, already planing to fix on of their own mistakes...and cementing their fate.

 **3 hours later**

After finding a place to hand out the flyers, it almost went well. Why you asked almost? Most of it...Akeno. She always wanted to be close to him since a few females were attracted to the 'American Bad Boy' look Alex had on. But with her looping an arm around his made every female stop their proding of getting an easy male and went about their business...but not after taking a flyer from said male with glee. Akeno glared at him for a bit, making Alex sweat drop at wondering what he did wrong now, but they shook it off when they heard two people gasping

"Alex-dono/senpai!" Two voices said, making Alex flinch in shock...yep...it was coming sooner than later. He turned to see his underlings in training but superiors in club leadership, Murayama and Katase.

"Murayama!? Katase!? What are you two doing out here?" Alex asked surprised, normally the two wouldn't be out here, but this is different.

"Me and Katase are bringing our parents lunches since they forgot them in their rush. But what I'm wondering why you are here with Akeno?" Murayama asked, getting a nod from Katase. Alex sighed at this.

"I had a few favors from the ORC Club, and they decided to cash in on those favors by making me hand out their flyers. Not do I mind of course, since it's helping the boredom of my weekend." Alex said, getting a pointed stare from the two kendo beauties.

"Ok, not we don't mind, but why is she here?" Katase said, while pointing at Akeno. Alex widened his eyes in mild shock.

"Oh..well..I..huh.." Alex stutter to give an answer to the two, when Akeno giggled and wrap her arms around his right arm. It cause not only Alex to blush at the contact, but shocked blush looks on the two girls...as well as hurt looks in their eyes.

"I'm here not only to help Alex with the flyers, but also have him take me on a date!" Akeno said gleefully, which cause Alex to facefult at her blunt answer. Murayama and Katase felt their hearts break a little at the sight, when they saw Alex sighed at it.

"The favors that I own the club...yea this is also one of them." Alex sighed defeatedly, which made Akeno giggle at way Alex sounded. Murayama and Katase nodded sadly and almost said goodbye when Alex chuckled.

"But if you two want, I won't mind taking you ladies on a date sometime later." Alex said, getting three shocked girls looking at him.

"But...I thought you didn't want to go on dates because of how you rejected most of the girls who asked you out." Murayama said, getting a nod from Katase while getting a stare from Akeno. Alex deadpanned at how simple girls minds work when it comes to dates.

"The difference between going out as friends and couples are very different. I didn't mind going out as friends hanging out than going out as a couple." Alex said deadpan, which cause the two to jaw drop and have comical arrow to the heart that had the words 'friend-zoned' on it. Akeno stared at Alex with pout at how dense he was to the two girls before them, who looked hurt at being friend-zoned. Alex must have felt the same reason Akeno thought when he assured them.

"Please don't feel sad girls. I'll be glad to take you on dates on whenever if you want. Tell you what, I'll take you girls sometime this week after school." Alex said, getting blushes from the two at the idea of going on dates with their crush. Alex shook his head at the two when they said their piece.

"We're gonna hold you to that Alex-dono. We expect nice dates for all the times you rejected our confessions." Murayama said, making Katase nod.

"Yeah and we expect you treat us like ladies on our dates Alex-sempai. Or else we'll get mad at you." Katase said, making Murayama nod. Alex saw the two girl smiling with blushes on their cheeks, and he grab both their right hands and kissed the top of their hands.

"Consider it done, girls. I'll treat you ladies right after my stupidity of rejecting you both without clarifying why I did it. But yes I'll take you girls out whenever you like." Alex said, seeing them blush really happy and they said their piece.

"Ok then, then I want mine on Tuesday." Murayama said.

"Then I want mine on Friday." Katase said. Alex then nodded.

"It's deal then. Tuesday and Friday" Alex said, seeing them smile brightly at him and walked up to him, kissing his cheeks after Akeno let go of his arm. He then see them walk away, wondering if they have an extra spring in their step. He then felt Akeno wrap her arms again and see her pout at him.

"Alex-kun~~ That's so mean. Promising dates with other girls when you have a girl already with you." Akeno said quietly in Alex's option. He then got out of the grab of Akeno to grab her hand and kissed it too.

"You don't need to worry about my future dates, Akeno. Since we are both in the peerage, we can have dates whenever you want." Alex said, seeing Akeno blush at the way he kissed her hand like a prince, but she smiled and wrap her arms around his again.

"Ufufufu. Be careful what you tell girls Alex-kun, we might fall for you hard" Akeno said, while laying her head on Alex's shoulder. Alex smiled at her and laid his head on hers.

"Something tells me...I wouldn't mind that at all." Alex said, getting a hum from Akeno. And after they got over the moment, they handed out the rest of the flyers to the people walking by in the business district.

 **3 hours later**

After they handed out the last flyer to the people in the district, Alex got rid of the box and took Akeno on a date just like she wanted too. Just like Kalawarner, he took Akeno to his favorite places of Kouh town, like the aquarium and the mall with some places like video game stores, manga shop, and even a chocolate store where he got some sweets for Koneko later, much to Akeno shaking her head while Alex smiled. After some time in the mall, they went to an old styled pizza parlor, much to Akeno's surprise, where they serve brick stove-fired pizza, pasta, and handcrafted ice cream and root beer floats, and even some japanese foods are severed there. Alex got a supreme pizza with a rootbeer float, while Akeno got a veggie pizza with a green tea shaved ice. After enjoying the food, they went to a park, the same one Alex died at. Akeno noticed the placed and almost stopped him, when she saw Alex stare at him and nodded. Alex lend her to the place where he would normally medicate on the weekends, where he remembered a memory. He remember Kalawarner revealed the truth of her race, her true confession, and her...killing him...but she was sad to do it, since he was different than the other humans and got her attention in the romantic sense. To many who would hear this would call Alex crazy for forgiving a girl and believing her words as she killed him, but ever since the nightmares and attraction of the female went up to 10, he had this sense of feeling what the opposite sex feels in terms of motions...but mostly the ones he cared for and felt a connection to. So for Kalawarner, despite only knowing her for a half day, Alex felt a connection to her the moment he meet her and it felt stronger when she revealed her true form and race to him. And now...it felt weak but it was still there. He wondered if being a devil weaking it, but he had to meet her sometime again...to see if it was real. He didn't finish his sentence when he felt Akeno tighten her grip on his arm, causing him to break out of it and look at her... to see her tearing up in the memory of last night.

"Why are we here Alex? This is where you died...by that Fallen Angel. So why did you want to come back here?" Akeno said, with sadness in her voice. Alex smiled and hugged her, making her stiff in shock before she hugged him back.

"It's ok Akeno. I'm still here right?" Alex asked, getting a nod from her. He smiled as he patted her head, getting a happy sigh from Akeno.

"Then it's alright. I'm here to move on before it becomes a problem for me later. Ok?" Alex said letting go of her, not seeing the pout on her face from ending the hug and head pat. But she saw the look on Alex's face that describe one word: Determination.

"And besides...I'm lured them here...for a got a bone to pick with them. I may have been revived as a devil yes...but It would have been nice to do it alive than on my deathbed. They really wasn't stealthy on our date Akeno." Alex said with a frown, was caused Akeno to be shocked at what Alex said, before she got into a fighting stance while Alex yelled out.

"Yea that right Fallen Angel! I know you're out there! You really didn't mask your aura while we were on our date! So stop being a coward and face us!" Alex said madly as he unfurled his wings and got into his 'roman' stance. The area was quiet for a while when they heard wings unfurling, which cause Alex and Akeno to stare at a large tree with Alex's roman wall and Akeno lighting. And Akeno would have struck the moment the stalker revealed himself when the person yelled out.

"Alex-kun~~~!" The person yelled out to reveal...Kalawarner! Alex stared at her in shock as she tackled him, much to Akeno's shock as Kalawarner kissed him. Alex eyes were wide in shock when she ended the kiss and practically squelched herself into Alex, hugging him tightly and intertwine her legs with his. Alex then heard her cry as she laid her head on his chest.

"Alex-kun! I'm so glad you're really alive! When the stranger came and put that strange piece in you, I thought that you would be very different. But now I see that you are still the same, I was so happy!" Kalawarner said happily. Alex then smiled and hugged her back.

"You and I really need to talk about the way you meet someone after you killed them." Alex said patting her head, making her hum in happiness. For the rest of last night, she felt empty because Alex was really different. But when she saw him, she felt really happy, even if he was with another girl...speaking of which.

"Ara ara. You must be the filthy Fallen Angel that killed Alex-kun last night. Not that I mind that you are happy to see him again or whatever, I need to put you in your place for killing him" Akeno said in her sadistic tone, which cause Alex and Kalawarner to stiffen at her words. But Kalawarner must've heard it as a threat since she stood up quickly with her wings out still with a spear of light out.

"I don't know who you are, lowly devil, but I'm not gonna let you keep Alex-kun for yourself. He's gonna come with me cause he is in danger still." Kalawarner said while aiming her spear at Akeno, while she unfurled her wings and readied her lighting spell.

"Well then maybe you haven't killed him and stole him from us, filthy Fallen Angel, because now I'll do all I can to protect him now." Akeno said, and that made the two beauties jump away from each other. Alex saw that the both was about to attack each other and got between them as they throw their weapons at each other. The two girls stared in shock as Alex got between them, grabbing the spear of light with one hand and handled the lightning in the other. Alex stood there in pain of the holy spear and lighting coursing through him and fell to his knees. He would fall to the ground if not for the two beauties there.

"Alex-kun!" Akeno and Kalawarner grabbed him while yelling, to keep him steadily. Alex felt the holy power of the spear and somehow the lighting easing at the touch of the two girls before him. He felt his wings shaking to his command to wrap around the girls slowly as he smiled at the feeling.

"Remind me not to...do that again." Alex said coughing his lung out, much to the worry of the two holding him still.

"Baka! Why would you get between us like that!?" Kalawarner said, while Akeno stared at her.

"Maybe because he didn't want me harmed to a filthy Fallen Angel." Akeno said heatedly, which made Kalawarner stared at her with an hard glare.

"Maybe the same could be said about you, lowly Devil." Kalawarner said before they felt Alex move his arms.

"Alex-kun?" They said before they felt Alex chopped their heads, which made them make a face (o). They rubbed their hands at the assault from Alex as he planted a foot to keep him steady.

"Seriously you two...you both are worse than twins fighting over a piece of moche cake...don't ask me how I know that." Alex said as he tried to stand up with Akeno and Kalawarner help him up.

"But Alex-kun...this girl is the reason you died and became a devil." Akeno said while Kalawarner looked guilty by looking away.

"And I tell you at I didn't want too, but I was ordered to kill him by my leader in the Grigori." Kalawarner said hurtly. Before they continued, they felt wings wrap around them. Akeno and Kalawarner look to see Alex's wings on them and they felt warm. Alex then wrapped his arms around their shoulders and pulled them close, making them blush at the contact.

"Seriously you too...I told you both that my death actually helped me. For the first time in years, I didn't have a nightmare, and I'm hoping that they ended. So please don't fight over how I could have become a Devil...be thankful I'm still here." Alex said with smile, which cause the two to look at him with awe before they smiled and hugged him back. They stood there for a bit before they heard a yell

"I knew it!" A voice said, which ended the hug between the three as they see three Fallen Angels before them. Alex, Akeno and Kalawarner got out of the hug to ready there weapons.

"Mittelt! Raynare! Dohnaseek! What you doing here?!" Kalawarner said, believing that they followed her all along.

"We got tired of Mittelt preaching of how you had feelings with a meer human, so we followed you to prove her wrong...imagine our surprise at how you enacted with not only with a human but also a devil." Dohnaseek said with a angry look on his face. Mittelt looked pleased at how she proved her case and Raynare was very mad.

"How could you Kalawarner!? You were supposed to kill that human, not love him! Humans are despicable creatures meant to bow to us!" Raynare said which cause Kalawarner get angry at the insult.

"How would you know Raynare?! Alex has shown me how he is different than any other humans out there. Yes he may be a devil now, but he is kind, loving, and understanding, unlike the others you've dated." Kalawarner said, which made Raynere mad.

"Well I'm sorry that the ones I was with wanted nothing more than my body and fuck me like a whore! After I fall from heaven, I firmly believe that all humans are trash compared to us. And now that your precious Alex-kun is a devil, we now have every reason to kill him, along with you and that devil bitch." Raynare said as her group readied their light spears. Unknown to the group, the figure watched, hoping that Alex can hold the beast inside him as this is a way it can try to escape. Unforntanity to everyone there...the beast tried...and found a loophole. Alex felt his head split open as he yelped in pain and grabbed his head. Kalawarner and Akeno looked to see Alex looked pained and holding his head, while the three Fallen Angels felt his aura changing dramatically...and they felt a great evil inside it. Suddenly Alex screamed very loud, clutching his head as he felt his entire body ripping apart to the unknown force inside him. Kalawarner and Akeno went to his side, wondering what was wrong, before everyone saw something that will haunt them for days.

"AAAAAAHHHHHHHH!... **AAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHH**!" Alex screamed to the heavens as his eyes, ears and his mouth bleed out and he fell to his knees on the ground, clutching his head. Everyone there backed up in fear as they saw his clothes looked like a pit of snakes moving around in them and his wings shaken violently and bleeding...then it happened. Spikes shoot out of his back in three to five foot spikes and black tendrils oozed out of his back. He stood up with his head low as his wings started to deform to look like spikes forming everywhere on the spines and the feathers withered, and claws started to replace his hands and feet. But the most frightening thing they saw...was his eyes. His eyes was a black 'whites' eyes with red pupils and three green-yellow irises staring at the five of them. Akeno and Kalawarner and the others starred in shook as he looked very inhuman and his aura felt like a ravenous monster. But it was the sound that convinced that Alex was no longer him before them.

 **RRRROOOOOOAAAAARRRRRRRR!**

Alex roared that made all of them clutched their ears at the pain inducing roar. Akeno and Kalawarner had the worst of it since they were close and felt blood run down their hands and the three Fallen Angels felt their hearts and souls being crushed by the aura flaring up to the roar. Alex ended the roar and he walked slowly towards the three, which one of them made a spear and throw it at him. The spear hit his shoulder, which cause a loud pained roar, before he pulled it out with his jaw, which had sharpened teeth in them and bit the spear in half. Dohnaseek looked at him in shook to how the...monster bit his spear in half after yelling in pain. And just before anything else happened, black tendrils snaked around the three fallen angels to latch onto Alex, which he roar in shock of the mist like tendrils grabbing on to him. The five there look behind them...and felt their souls chilled at the sight. In a cloak of black, a figure walked towards them with only his eyes visible to them...and it looked like the eyes Alex had but different. The figure passed by the three Fallen Angels to stand before Alex, which stared at him and growled at him like he was a greater threat than the others. The group than heard a chant in the figures tongue before seeing light blades appearing from the ground with chains on it and they flew to Alex and wrapped around him. The monster that was Alex screamed in pain as smoke sizzled from the burns of the holy power of the chains as it sink Alex closer to the ground. The figure had his fist closed up and threw it down to the ground, causing the chains to force Alex into the dirt, much to his struggle. It then knelt to him and had two fingers up before he pressed it on his head, which stop the monsters struggle. And as if by magic, the things that made Alex looked monstrous disappeared slowly as the chains and wings vanished and the tendrils turned him on his back. The figure then put his hand to his mouth and bit the part between the thumb and pointer finger, causing it to bleed. He then place the bleeding hand on his shoulder and chanted.

" **Sittavis...Dwogalail...Tovamilack...Vekeval...Molckshivl...Autavis...Fovankali!** " The figure ended the chant and before everyone's eyes, a hole like portal formed on Alex's chest. After it stabled, the figure reached in to grab something in him. Akeno was about to stop it but Kalawarner stopped her.

"Wait. This is the same one that helped him last night. Let's see what he's doing." Kalawarner said, and before any response was made, they see the figure's hands pulled out of Alex's chest to hold both the Domina piece and Evil piece rook. All of them stared in shock as the figure hold the pieces up and let go, let them hover in piece, only to have both hands hover between them. The figure chanted again as his tendril surrounded the pieces.

" **Sikuvasnel...Tovlackas...Havoldus...Flakavustal...Normvuldas!** " The figure chanted as the pieces flow around each other and merged together. The domino and rook piece came together to form a rook piece but taller, thicker, with spikes on top of it and wings that look like Alex's wrapped around the body. Then the figure stepped back to let the piece fall back into Alex as he hold his hand to Alex with the Kanji symbol for seal curved in blood formed on it and chanted again.

" **Vultanisval...Dovruck...Xantanixval...Ganvulotan!** " The figure ended as chains appeared on his hands and flew into Alex's chest with the merged piece. The sounds of the struggled roar Alex made earlier sounded from his chest faintly before the portal closed. And after a few seconds, Alex sat up, breathing heavily as Kalawarner and Akeno grabbed him, hoping that it was Alex after that show they've seen. The three Fallen Angels stared in shock of what they saw, before they see the figure stare at them with words that felt piercing to their hearts.

" **Get lost...you filthy...fallen...maggots.** " The figure said and they needed no more prompting as they flew away, leaving the four of them alone. The figure sighed as he pulled off his hood to reveal the man that put the Domina piece in Alex last night. Akeno, Kalawarner, and Alex looked to see the person almost look like Alex except older with purple highlights in his hair, and bright blue eyes. The person smiled and walked to them, kneeling before Alex, smiling wide.

"I did not image our reunion to turn out this way...little brother." The man, getting gasps of shock from Akeno and Kalawarner, while Alex stared at him.

"B...brother?" Alex asked in disbelief.

"Yes...Alex...I know you are confused right now, and you have every right to disbelieve my words since you never had a brother in the family you remember to have growing up. But believe me Alex...me and our family have waited years for this moment, for you to grow into the person we hope for you to be. But tonight ended in the way we feared to have happened, due to your first but forced partial transformation, so I had to step in to stop it." The man said, getting confused looks from the three.

"Partial transformation? I never heard of something like that in the other factions." Akeno said, getting a nod from Kalawarner in agreement. The man looked at them.

"That's because this is a form from the oldest creatures of God. We are older than the Angels of Heaven, and we have seen the world from the moment of its birth." The man said, getting even more shocked looks from the females while Alex looked confused, but the figure stare a spot far from them.

"I'm running out of time, and I don't want to reveal the identity of our race just yet so please, no matter who or what position they are in the factions, do not reveal what happened here, or you'll risk Alex's survival with the other factions greatly." The man said, getting disbelieving looks from the three.

"But why? You saved us from my former group. Why would the identity of his race endangered Alex-kun?" Kalawarner asked, getting nods from the other two. The man sighed.

"Let's just say...the last great war wasn't fought by the three factions of the bible...but four of them...and our former brothers lost that war too greatly." The man said, standing up, ignoring the shocked looks from the three. Just before them, a circle of the Gremory house appeared behind the three and the man put up his hood, just in time to reveal Rias and Issei with his sacred gear out. The two run forward to see not just Alex and Akeno, but a Fallen Angel and a hooded figure. Rias stopped her run to glare at not just the angel but the figure.

"What in the seven hells is going on here?" Rias asked not in a good mood. Issei was attacked by Fallen Angels again and now it looked like it happened here too.

" **Do not concern yourself of the details devil...for your pets are safe as they are now.** " The figure said, making Alex, Akeno, and Kalawarner looked shocked of the flipped personality of the person, but it made Rias looked displeased at the words and Issei looked mad.

"How dare you insult buchou like that, you bastard!" Issei said as he run to him, making the group look in shock.

"Issei wait no!...No!" Alex said as Issei run around them...only to be stopped by the figure's light lightning spell hitting him and threw him back towards Rias, screaming in pain before passing out from the pain. The group looked in shock of the figure as he walked around Alex and his future lovers.

" **It would be wise to teach that hopeless perverted boy some manners if he ever hopes to be the best user of the dragons power inside of him.** " The figure said, getting shocked looks at the way he said 'dragons power' before he got a smiled glare from Rias.

"Well that's to be expected from my adorable servant, since you insulted his master." Rias said, getting a chuckle from the figure.

" **That's good to know that you really do care for him like the others then..just as the rumors were told...but unfortunately I must be going...but before that, may you hear my request?** " The figure asked, getting confused looks from everyone.

"And what is your request? And why should I heed it?" Rias asked, seeing the figure pointed to Kalawarner.

" **Allow this Fallen Angel to stay with Alex...since she is a potential wife for Alex along with the devil.** " The figure said, seeing the four of them blush, but the three who was named blushed more at what he said.

"P...p..p..potential.." Kalawarner stuttered, followed by Akeno.

"W..w..wife...?" Akeno said, before she hugged Alex's arm and giggled with a happy look on her face still blushing. Kalawarner saw this and mirrored her action with a pout.

"Alex-kun? Are you really gonna marry this devil when you already have a beautiful angel in your arms?" Kalawarner said with a cute pout as Alex looked at her with a shocked look and a blush on his cheeks. He then felt a pull on his other arm as Akeno stared at her 'rival'.

"He doesn't want to be with a filthy angel who killed him, when he has a sexy devil already, is that right Alex-kun?" Akeno said, making Alex look at Akeno blushing a shade redder.

"He can not possibly found your kind as sexy when he could be with an angel with very sexy curves." Kalawarner said, while putting a hand all over herself for Alex to see, before Akeno went a step further by grabbing his head and putting ir in her bust.

"Alex-kun is not one to care for curves of a woman, but of their hearts and boldness" Akeno said, which pormented Kalawarner to mirror Akeno's actions..not seeing Alex nearly passing out in embarrassment.

"I do have boldness!" Kalawarner said, before looking away blushing hard.

"Before he died, I took his first kiss...just to give him a happy memory as he passed on." Kalawarner said, getting stares from Akeno and Rias, before Akeno gave the kicker.

"I may be upset that you took his first kiss, but at least he got to sleep and see his first naked girl this morning." Akeno said, not seeing Alex's head all red and steaming, and Kalawarner blushed red.

"N...N...naked!? Alex is that true? Ehh.." Kalawarner said, finally seeing Alex with a bleeding nose, white skin and comical ghost coming out of his mouth. The two girls noticed and was shocked and tried to wake him up from his first marshmallow hell from the two beauties, while his brother, the figure in the hood, was trying not to laugh out loud at his brother. Rias looked deadpan with a blush on her face at the three before she heard a cough.

" **As much as I like to see how this ends, I must take my leave. But do let her stay… for she can be very helpful to your peerage. Oh...and miss Gremory...do try to remove the other Fallen Angels in your territory….or else they will try to harm your ...adorable servants yet again... And I won't be around to help you.** " The figure said, before turning around and thrusted a hand in the air, which caused a portal to form, showing a crystalline city and a lush fertile world around it. He then walked through it, leaving behind three shocked girls as they never seen such city before the portal closed. Rias stood there in shock, wondering what the hell happened before she and the others heard a groin from Alex.

"Aahhh man...was I being smothered by big and fluffy marshmallows or something?" Alex said, which got two low giggles from the girls still have him in their arms.

"Ufufufu...thank you for the compliment, Alex-kun." Akeno said, while getting mmhmm from Kalawarner.

"Yes Alex-kun~, I take pride in my breasts, so thank you darling." Kalawarner said, seeing Alex blushed again before he shook his head of the perverted thoughts going through his mind. But Rias was the one to make her piece.

"Ok...I really need to know what happened here...so Akeno, bring Alex to the ORC club so we can discussed what happened." Rias said, getting a nod from Akeno, thinking about what the man said earlier about revealing his identity to anyone or else his life will be endangered by everyone else...and was something she cannot risk, childhood friend or not. Kalawarner was about to go with them when Rias stopped her.

"I didn't say you can come with us, Fallen Angel. For all we know, you want to finish the job and kill him." Rias said, seeing shocked looks from the three.

"You have it wrong, miss Gremory! I want to be with Alex as his partner. I was forced to kill him by the Cadre!" Kalawarner said, while Alex tried to get her attention.

"Rias..." Alex said, feeling weak all of the sudden. Rias and the others saw him and looked shocked at his skin paling.

"Please...trust her...I know that...the Fallen Angels...are our enemy...but not her...she cried for me...and confessed to me...so please...accept her...uhh" Alex said, before passing out, which caused the girl to yell his name.

"Alex!" The girls said as Kalawarner helped Akeno keep Alex on his feet. The two stared at each other before they nodded, and Akeno plead with her friend.

"Please Rias...I know it's sounds crazy...but let Kalawarner come with us...she might be able to explain why the Fallen Angels leadership ordered her group to kill Issei and Alex. It may be very important as the figure had pointed out." Akeno asked, not seeing Issei starting to wake up.

"Uhh man, what hit me?" Issei said groggy, before he saw Akeno and the Fallen Angel chick holding Alex up...and he doesn't look to good.

"Ah man, what happened to Alex-sempai? He looks like he's ready to pass on." Issei said, feeling a bump on his head from Rias.

"Don't speak about Alex like he's gonna die on us, Issei." Rias said sternly, getting a hai from him. She stared at the both of them and sighed.

"Ok...maybe not tonight, but tomorrow I need answers. So...take Alex-kun to his house for healing, while I take Issei home in case he gets attacked again." Rias said, getting sighs of relief from Akeno and Kalawarner. Issei looked distrat at the thought of Alex sleeping with two hotties.

"Ah man! He did almost nothing and he's gonna sleep with two hotties? So unfair!" Issei said, before he backed off from the stare from Kalawarner and Akeno.

"At least Alex-kun knows how to treats his 'hotties' right unlike you, big pervert." Kalawarner said.

"Ufufufu, he can be perverted too but not like how you eye hump all the girls, Issei-kun." Akeno said, making Issei slump in sadness with a cloud over his head, which caused Rias to sigh.

"As much as I like to agree with you two, you need to hurry up and heal him. I expect that you three come to the club house after school." Rias said as Issei got up and Akeno and Kalawarner nodded, unfurled their wings and flew to Alex's house. Issei sighed at how Alex got lucky, which Rias shook her head as her 'crush' is already loved by Akeno and a Fallen Angel. She hoped that Alex and Issei will help her from her nightmare thanks to her parents before taking Issei home.

 **5 minutes later/ Underworld/ Leviathan Capital city**

In the very same room of the same mansion Aleister was at with his meeting of the leadership of the Leviathan Faction, he knelt to his leaders as he gave his report, much to the grimace of the leaders.

"By the Purga gods and grand father of Heaven...if Alex didn't have control of the beast in the presence of lowly Fallen Angels, I dare not wonder what would happen in the presence of their leaders or even other gods. But thanks to you, Alex's vesselin cage is stable again. Did you happen to find out why it happened?" The middle figure asked.

"Indeed Imperator. As soon as the Fallen Angels came about, the Leviathan spirit used the emotions and the unstable balance of the Evil piece Rook and Purga Piece Domunis to break the confinement of its cage. After I put the beast back into its cage, I merged the two together to ensure the beast never used the piece's imbalance against him again." Aleister said, getting mummers from the five there.

"I thought you said the piece's unity and balance to help Alex control the beast's power, not be used against him." The middle figure spoke unamused.

"I did, Imperator. The Evil piece is what's keeping Alex alive from the beast's hunger of devoloring his soul due to his reincarnation, and the Purga piece is what keep it caged while siphoning its power for Alex to use in combat and evolve from it. If not for the Evil piece, Alex would be a soulless husk for the beast to take over. And if not for the Domina Piece, he would be very weak to the holy and dark powers of the factions and the power will not be his to command. But the beast found out how to break the balance between them to escape its cage, so I merged them together to not let the beast have an easy way out as Alex learns how to control it." Aleister said, getting more mummers from other four as the middle one rose his hand to silence them.

"And the devil peerage of the Gremory Heiress? Do they know what we and Alex are?" The middle one spoke.

"No Imperator, only that we are older than the Angels of Heaven and that the unveiling of our race would endanger Alex before the time of the negations with the biblical factions...But.." Aleister said, getting a weak force pressure from the middle one.

" _But_?" The middle one said, very unhappy at what he might say.

"But...Forgive me Imperator, but I allowed the Fallen Angels that did not share the same kindness of Kalawarner to escape...after seeing the process I did to keep Alex aliv...anhh!" Aleister said, before being pushed to the floor by the power of the Imperator as his voice echoed throughout the room as he stood up with a hand clutching in anger.

"You...let.. **them...ESCAPE!?** " The Imperator scream in inhuman voice that not only affected Aleister, but the other figures as they felt their hearts being squeezed by the force of their great leader Leviathan. Aleister struggled to speak to his leader and father of his choice.

"I...had...too...Imperator!...Alex...was in...his partial...trans...formtion! If...I did...nothing...he could've...went into...his half form!" Aleister said struggling to speak about the dangers of untrained Leviathan vessel being forced into half form. If anyone did, it would mean that the beast mostly took over and would immediately devour anyone or anything in sight to control its power. After that happens, the person would be considered dead and must be killed before the beast becomes too powerful to stop and kill it. The middle figure must have realized the same as Aleister felt the pressure go away, letting him breath and cough. Rule number one of the Leviathan Faction...never piss off the Imperator...for he will eat you alive...family or not.

"Besides...the Fallen Angels don't know what his transformation truly is...they may think he was a deformed monster rather than a Leviathan Devil hybrid or even human." Aleister said, while coughing every now and then, getting a sigh then the Imperator.

"You may be right Aleister. But still they will report to the Grigori to wonder what they must do in light of...Alex's transformation." The Imperator said as Aleister got back up kneeling again.

"Of course Imperator. What are your orders in regards to it?" Aleister asked.

"You will continue your watch of Alex and his lovers as he learns of his powers and the true origin of his race thanks to the merged pieces. He may born Human, but he is a Leviathan because of the bloodline and spirit. In time, he will leave the devil faction to join us as we continue to rebuild our great civilization once more. God may not be alive today, but we will honor his memory by bringing all of his children together to share this wonderful paradise he has given us. Humans, Angels, Fallen Angels, Devils and Leviathans must become allies if we have any chance of survival!" The Imperator said, getting nods from the other leaders with him.

"It will be done Imperator...and what if the Fallen Angels that may...target him again." Aleister asked, getting a growl from the high leader.

"The Fallen Angels should have never got involved with Alex in the first place! Next time they threaten him again..regardless of the method you used….make sure... **it will their their last!** " The Imperator said, getting a nod from Aleister.

"Yes my Imperator. As you command." Aleister said, standing up to bow his head and walked away. Aleister may not like it, but he need to get on the good side of the Fallen Angels. Azazel may be lazy, perverted, and a sacred gear geek, but he will do anything to protect his race. The one he needs to worry about is Kokabiel. He was and still is a warmonger who fought the Leviathans will absolute glee until he faced Wrathern himself and that monster put true fear into him...quickly. Aleister smirked at how every now and then, Kokabiel would have some nightmares of the general of the leviathan invaders of Heaven and the great and terrible monster of the great holy war responsible for forcing the three factions into an uneasy alliance to stop him...much to the heavy casualties on the allied side and the imprisonment of most of the Leviathans, including Wrathern himself. Aleister wondered if they all remember the great beasts of God or they had forgotten them, but he shook his head, knowing that soon, the very rebels of Wrathern's Leviathan Faction will do whatever it takes...to sue for peace….once and for all.

 **Same time/ Alex's house**

Akeno and Kalawarner brought Alex to his house to hopefully heal him of what had happened to Alex. When he did that transformation, they felt his aura and feared it. Before it, Alex had a peaceful, calming aura that makes people enjoy his company...but after...it felt like a ravenous monster ready to eat everything around them...and enjoy it greatly. They shuddered at the thought of it happening again, but they know they must do everything them can to help the poor soul now they know the truth, even if it was a part of it. The two girls opened the door and immediately head to Alex's room to put him to rest. Kalawarner entered his room for the first time and felt her cheeks heated at the idea of being in a boys room for the first time. Akeno must have saw it and giggled.

"Ara ara, is this really your first time in a boy's room? Despite that mature body, your acting like a schoolgirl." Akeno said, getting a mad blushed face from Kalawarner.

"Well excuse me for being in a boy's room that I truly love. And what about you? Aren't you embarrassed too?" Kalawarner said with a full blush on her cheeks. Truefully, she had dated and mated with men before, but all of them only want her for her body. And that ligure shop was really a test to see if he was the same as other men, but he blew her expectations out of the water and really started admitting her budding love for him, and started to act like a school girl around her because...she felt alive around him. But Akeno giggled at her.

"Well I have been to a boy's room, but not a future lover. And plus...I have slept with him naked...so you know what that means." Akeno said in her eye, and that made Kalawarner flushed deeply at the idea of her naked...no...them naked together. Kalawarner was in lala land when Akeno started taking off his clothes, and by the time his undies is off, they both looked at his soldier.

"Oh...oh my...he really is...something." Kalawarner flushed hard while Akeno humed in agreement.

"Mmhmm...makes you wonder how he wields that 'sword' well?" Akeno said blushing hard as well, making her 'rival' nod as well. And just like that, both Akeno and Kalawarner got naked as well and wrap around Alex under the covers. Akeno and Kalawarner looked at each other and Akeno giggled, making Kalawarner wonder.

"What are you giggling at? It's bad enough we're all naked with him." Kalawarner said blushing.

"That's not it. It's how Alex is gonna wake to us in what many males would kill for." Akeno said, getting a laugh from Kalawarner.

"Yeah, and he is just a low level Devil if I remember the devil nobility system correctly." Kalawarner said, getting a nod from Akeno. But before Akeno can snuggle and fall asleep, she was asked a question.

"Hey...can I ask you something?" Kalawarner asked, getting a glare from Akeno.

"What is it, Fallen Angel?" Akeno said, getting a glare back.

"First of all, it's not Fallen Angel, devil, it's Kalawarner, but Alex calls me Kala. And second of all, what's your deal with Fallen Angels? I know being a Devil, you were told how evil we are and all, but your hate is different. So what is it really?" Kala asked, getting a glare from Akeno, but Kala kept the stare. After what felt like a minute, Akeno break the stare and sigh angrily.

"It's personal...you won't understand." Akeno said, getting a nod from Kala.

"I understand that, but who ever made you hate us, know that we aren't the same. There is good folks in the Grigori and there are bad ones, just like the devil's society. And I bet you and that Gremory girl have already meet your share." Kala said, seeing Akeno frown darkly. She had no idea, for her childhood friend Rias is betrothed to a devil that is nothing but high quality trash and until Rias defeats him in a rating game, she is stuck with him. Akeno nodded as Kala offered a small smile.

"I don't know how we'll make this work, but I know Alex won't choose one over the other with us without trying to break our hearts. He is stuck with the both of us and nothing can change that. So...truce?" Kala said, seeing Akeno widened her eyes at the attempt of peace by what the Devils consider an enemy. But she smiled at how Alex is able to bring peace to two enemies without really trying.

"Alright...truce...for now. But I'm gonna be his number one girl, you know that right?" Akeno said challagding tone.

"Oh no you don't.. If any one is gonna be his first girl it's me! I took his first kiss!" Kala said angrily, which got a giggle from Akeno.

"A kiss is a something indeed, but not as giving Alex-kun his first show of a naked body." Akeno said, rubbing her hand on her hips.

"Ha, what about his first show of a naughty lingerie? On our date, I showed him how a real woman can show off her body in naughty underwear." Kala said, getting a pout from Akeno

"Then that mean we'll have to settle this with showing him ourselves in bikinis." Akeno said, the two in a stare down as if the pride of women was on the line, before the both of them giggle at the way they were arguing about the attention of the boy they liked. Akeno and Kala snuggled deeply into Alex with cute smiles on their faces, not seeing the goofy smile on Alex's face in the open perverted way of feeling the two women against him, naked and willing. Issei, eat your heart out.

 **Same time/ Underworld/ Leviathan Faction Capitol**

The figure known to many as the Imperator walked through the halls of an underground bunker with many seals to keep a being in chained as he and his allies rebelled against him after the failure of the holy war. The man went into a large room where a large creature layed prisoner to the new Leviathan leadership, the creature...the same one that escape from his imprisonment thanks to the hate of the warriors at the crystal field. The monster looked at him with his six eyes with triple green irises on his hammer like head.

" **Ah...the Imperator...to what I owe...the pleasure of this...'meeting'? Have you come to beg my _allegiance_ to you and your 'band' of traitors?**" The creature spoke to him, which got a shake from him.

"At this point, your allegiance is all but impossible at this time and onward. I just come to tell you...that another human is now a vessel to your last child." The Imperator said, getting a amused but hateful growl from the monster.

" **So...you still hope that all of my children...will rebel against me for your...peace?** " The creature growled.

"All but one of your seven children have agreed to help our faction return to the light and glory of God almighty. You can sit there and wish for the destruction of our world and the enslavement of the non-biblical factions. But me...and my children..with your children's spirits...will unite all of God's children...in his wonderful garden of Eden...with or without your help...Wrathern Leviathan." The imperator said, seeing the very hard glare of the beast known as Wrathern. The Imperator had no fear of the son of Riam-Na Kul Leviathan, the first Leviathan responsible for drowning his race into the darkness that God, the Angels, and the early Leviathans fought against in the first war of Light and Darkness, as he walked away. The creature growled at him, thinking that he was running from him like a coward.

" **I will be sure to liberate my children from their pathetic vesselin wardens and punish them for being such weakings … for when the day comes that I devour! YOUR! SOUL!** " Wrathern said in a monstrous yell, before the door close to complete the seal of the room. The Imperator could allow the angry emotion to course through him at the hateful spawn of Riam-Na Kul.

"Not on your life." The Imperator said with venom in his voice. He had control of his emotions when it came to the Old Leviathan Faction monsters, but something about Wrathern that made anyone's skin crawl with monstrous rage. But it was understandable, for Riam-Na Kul made the Leviathans to feed off anger, hate, and fear from their enemies for his war against Heaven. The Imperator shook his head as he felt his Leviathan spirit feeling sad of how low his father has fell.

"I'm sorry you have to keep seeing your father like this, Grunathawl." The Imperator said to his partner, the second child of Wrathern.

" **You have nothing to apologize for, Imperator. I know my father will be the hardest to convince to join the New Leviathan Faction to return our race to the light of God. It's just a shame that God is not with us today, for he could've help the darkness in his heart by now.** " Grunathawl said, getting a nod from the Imperator.

"Indeed Grunathawl, but even if he isn't here, his work continues on through us all. We just have to hope that something lures your father away from the darkness and finally help us end this long war." The Imperator said, hearing his partner grunt in agreement.

" **Indeed Imperator. With all seven of his children together, we can stop any of the old Leviathan monsters from continuing the work of our grandfather and start bringing peace to the four factions and beyond... But I must know since you told me not to worry it...but are you sure the orbs of the Seven Deadly Sins contain the pieces of Riam-Na Kul's soul?** " Grunathawl asked, getting a sigh from his partner.

"I believe so...and it does make sense in my studies...all the seven deadly sins are what made up the children of Riam-Na Kul when he fell to the darkness...and only Wrathern is around today since all of the others were killed in the war by God and his Angels, leaving only Wrathern to be the Head Leviathan for thousands of years in Purgatory...before the holy war...before the Purga Civil War." The Imperator said, getting a sigh from his partner.

" **Not that I remember my history or not, but isn't the orbs in the hands of the devils? Would it be more better if they were seperated?** " The spirit asked, getting a nod from his partner.

"They are, Grunathawl. All seven orbs are scattered across the supernatural world, and the only way to unite the pieces is with the true longinus and some other things. But no one is crazy enough to do it all of that to release him, since he is worse than the apocalypse dragon. *sigh. Anyway, enough rambling, my office work must be pilling up and I need to stop running from it." The Imperator said, feeling the grin on his partners face.

" **You mean the paperwork or your wives?** " The beast said teasingly, causing his partner to stop in his tracks and felt the chills going down in his back.

"Please don't Grunathawl...it's bad enough I have a harem that will fit all the rooms of Buckingham Palace...and the alone time with all of them at once if they ever feel like it ...*shudders* I feel like I'm at Hades's doorstep every time I do so just to keep them satisfied and happy with me." The Imperator said, getting a confused look from his partner.

" **Why don't you use the tendrils for their pleasure? Would it be better to satisfy them all of them at once like that?** " The spirit said, and felt a dread of fear from his partner.

"And risk being called a weakling for using misty and hard tentacles from hentai manga's in place of my tool for all of them to scream my name for the heavens to hear? No thank you. I prefer my ladies to tell me how manly I am after every session...even if it leaves me a husk in the morning." The Imperator said, feeling a shrug from his partner.

" **Your choice Imperator. I'm just trying to help you out.** " The beast said with a smile, that made his partner smile back.

"I know my friend...I know" The Imperator said as he reached for the elevator to the surface. He then walked to where his office where he would continue spinning the wheels of his empire...and the kingdom in God's honor.

 **Same time/ Abandoned Church/ Kouh Town**

At the church, the Fallen Angels reported to hopefully Azazel but Kokabiel answered and told them that he was busy(liar) and told them to report what they saw...and it was not good.

"What?! The human is alive! How was it possible?! He didn't have a sacred gear in him so why? How the Devils reviled him?" Kokabiel asked.

"We do not know Cadre Kokabiel, but when we were about to attack him, he transformed into an deformed monster with a pair of eyes with triple irises. And his aura..the aura felt like it wanted to eat everything that was living around it." Dohnaseek said, getting a hum from Kokabiel.

"I may have to research this piece of info in the library...something tells me that I already know what this human is. Very well then, continue your post in Kouh Town for the nun to arrive, and follow the rest of the plan I told you about." Kokabiel said, getting a nod from Dohnaseek.

"As you wish sir." Dohnaseek said, ending the magical call to the underworld and went off to kill his time. Mittelt was busy trying to stop the images of early plague her mind with whatever she liked to do in her spare time. And Raynare is nowhere to be found...she must be in her room, Dohnaseek thought and didn't want to bother her since Kalawarner is her friend as well as Mittelt. But if anyone was around Raynare's room at the time, one would not hear cries of betrayal or yells of anger...but pleasured filled moans repeating one word over and over again...Alex-kun. One must really wonder if Raynare was losing her mind are not...but that...is to be determined yet...for Alex is gonna have problems in his future...both bad and good.

 **And done! :D hope you guys like the story so far and really don't mind the flames for now. But yes Alex will have Akeno and Kalawarner in his harem...*looks around for any army censors* and Issei...despite Rias having a crush on Alex early on in the story...with have Rias in his harem...*Looks for army censors again* And sorry if you guys don't like the Fallen Angels in Alex's harem...not that I blame if you follow the canon... But I mean come on man!...even if they were depicted as bad in the original story, the group was really duped by Kokabiel after Azazel ordered them to watch over issei...and they didn't even know it they were messing around in Rias Fucking Gremory's territory...the sister of the Maou mother fucking Lucifer!...so yea I'm giving them a chance in this story...not sure on Dohnaseek but definitely the girls in the group and I may surprise you guys on how it will be for them. But enough on that, I really hope you guys like it so far and yes...I may or may not have changed some of the aspects of the story...but what did you guys expect *grabs bullhorn* THIS IS FANFICTION! *toss bullhorn to the back of the room, causing a cat to scream* and if you don't like the story...there's about what *checks website* 3.7 thousand fanfic stories of this anime/manga...so yea...no need to complain when you guys have options...lots of options...I may just be the only one with a new faction that isn't so in line with the others other than the biblical ones, but that's just me. And you got to admit it...these Leviathans are much better than the one's on tv's Supernatural...and yes, I watched the damn show! But anyway, enough of my useless rambling and pot kicking around, thank you guys so much for reading this story so far, and don't hesitate to review, favorite and even follow this story, they mean alot to me! Once again thank you for reading this and I will see you guys, in the next chapter! Later!**

 **Blackhawk571X**


End file.
